The Mother of The Lost Boys
by NeverlandLostQueen
Summary: What happens when a girl with no memories wash up on Neverland or when Peter falls in love & it turns out that they are each others only TRUE LOVE. When lost ones are brought to Neverland the girl becomes a mother to the younger ones & a sister to the older ones But What happens when she leaves Neverland for 1 day & is pulled onto the curse. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DON'T OWN OUAT I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS** _

**The mother of The Lost Boys**

Peter Pan was walking along the beach, it had been a few hours since the Jones brothers left Neverland. Peter was smirking knowing that Killian didn't heed his warning about not leaving Neverland, when he was going to head back into the forest he felt that there was someone behind him. Someone else must have entered the island when the brothers left, Pan thought. He followed the feeling all the way to an unconscious body, a girl. The girl had brown hair with blonde streaks, she looked to be about 17 the same age that Peter was physically. Peter Pan crouched down beside the girl and felt a very weak pulse, Pan realized that she wasn't breathing, Pan bent down and started to breath air into her lungs. Pulling away from the girl he watched anxiously for the girl to wake up and breath. The girl started coughing up water from her lungs and started to suck in air, she opened her eyes and Pan saw the most brilliantly beautiful green pair of eyes he ever laid his eyes on.

Girls P.O.V.

I cough up the water in my lungs and suck in air. I slowly open my eyes and see a face in front of me. It's a boy with forest green eyes that are wide open with wonderment and light brown hair that looks as soft as the clouds, he has smudges of dirt on his face and a slight smile on his lips.

"Need a hand up?" the boy asks me now with a smirk peppering his lips and his hand stretched out.

"uh yeah sure thanks." I said taking his outstretched hand in my own. He pulls me up but I stumble not use to having pressure on my leg but before I could fall again I fall into the boy's arms. I look up to see him smirking down at me.

"A little eager aren't we? I'm Peter, Peter Pan. And who are you?" Peter asked while looking down at me still in his arms.

"I'm. . . . . I don't know who I am." I state after thinking, trying to remember my name. I look up at Peter and he looks just as confused as I am. I step out of his arms, this time I'm steady on my legs, and look around at my surroundings.

"Where are we?" I ask Peter still looking around.

"We are in Neverland My Kingdom. And I need something to call you, lass. What do you want to be called?" Peter said. I look at pan and notice a pipe on his belt.

"Pipra. I'm Pipra." I state looking at Peter as he smirks at my choice of name.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Pipra." Peter smiles at me. "Welcome to Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**_

chapter 2

Pipra's P.O.V.

"Pipra." I hear my name and turn around. Peter is walking into our compound that we made our home. Our compound is a little clearing surrounded by trees that have things of all kind all over the place.

"What is it Peter?" I ask as I set down the new pipes I just made with dried Dreamshade bark.

"I was thinking about how you said it was getting lonely on the island what with it being only us two and all and I was wondering what if I brought back some boys to live with us. Me as the leader and you as the mother for them. What do you think?" Peter asks with his smirk as he watches me closely trying to figure out my thoughts on the idea.

Ever since I woke up on the island me and Peter have been getting very close and I noticed that he has a dark side that he tries to hide from me, but I notice when it peeks through. I walk over to him making sure not to give anything away and hug him making him stumble slightly from the shock and the force of the hug. I pull away to see him staring at me in shock. I smirk coping his smirk on my face.

"I would love that. Now what is this really about Peter, I know you and this is about something else. What is it?" I say glaring at him to tell the truth. He doesn't budge one inch to tell me the truth and after five minutes of waiting he decides to tell me.

"Fine. I'll tell you but you can't get mad at me. Deal?" he asks knowing that if I get mad I could literally kill him. After my first month on the island we discovered that I had control over all elements. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Snow, Ice, Lava and Spirit. And let's just say that when he got me mad one time he ended up buried six feet under literally.

"Deal." I say staring down Peter.

"Take my hand. We'll be flying." Peter extends his hand and take mine in his.

We start flying through the air and Peter takes us to a skull shaped rock island. Peter takes us through one of the eyes the first thing that I see is a giant hourglass sitting upon hundreds of golden skulls.

"Peter what is this place? It's amazing!" I state in amazement as I take in every little detail of this skull rock.

"This lass is skull rock and that hourglass shows how long I have left to live." Peter tells me while glaring at the hourglass.

"What!? You're dying?" the shock in my voice is easy to hear.

"No. At least not now anyways. I will though." Peter looks at me waiting to see my reaction.

"what does this have to do with bringing boys here?" I ask confusion all over my face and in my voice.

"My shadow told me that the only way for me to live is if I find the heart of the truest believer. And he gave me this picture of this boy. The boy with the heart of the truest believer." Peter tells me

"So that's why you want to bring boys here? You want to collect boys to see if any of them have the heart." I said to Peter confirming my thoughts.

"Fine. I think it's a good idea. To bring boys here, I think it's a good idea. But only if these boys feel lost. Give me your pan pipes." I instruct, holding my hand out for the pipes. The good thing about having control over the elements is that I can combine them to do anything. Peter hands me the pipes and I combine Air and Spirit so that when they are played the music will reach into a child's soul but only if they are a lonely, lost child.

"There, now only children who feel lost will be able to hear the music, therefore only boys that come to you from hearing this music will come here. Okay." I tell Peter.

"Okay, lass." Peter says with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well then you better go and get some boys and I'll set the compound up for more company. I'll see you soon." I say to Peter

Peter smirks as he says "Hope your ready to become a mother, lass." and with that he flies off.

LATER

I just finished setting up hollowed out trees around the compound for some of the boys and now I'm making swords and spears. I wonder if the boys will accept me as their mother or a sister at least. I grab my pipes and start to play a hauntingly beautiful song from my Dreamshade pipes, I'm so concentrated on my song I didn't feel Peter come back or the dozen boys with him. I'm half-way through the song when I open my eyes to see Peter and dozen of boys, young and old, staring at me in shock and wonderment.

"Peter when did you get here? And who are they?" I ask slightly embarrassed.

"They are the Lost Boys, lass." Peter walks behind me so that my back is to his front.

"The Lost Boys Or the Lost Ones.I like it." I turn my head just a bit so Peter could see my smirk matching his own.

"Good. I'm glad. Anyways lass I want you to meet my right hand man felix and young ones I want you to meet your new mother." Peter tells the young ones who are looking at me unsure. I decide to encourage the boys to trust me.

"Do you boys like tree houses?" I ask the four little boys with my gentle voice. Their eyes light up with excitement and they eagerly nod their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON"T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS.**

chapter 3

Peter's P.O.V

"Thomas, James, Richard aim the bow a little higher. Arden, Booth always keep the wooden swords up and ready. Eaton stop trying to start fires everywhere! Keyton stop playing with the Dreamshade!" Pipra attends to the little ones. It has been almost 200 years since I first started to bring boys to Neverland and Pipra has been getting better at being a mother and at controlling her powers.

"You know she has been visiting Baelfire at his new hideout." Felix informs me.

"She always did have a soft spot for him. What has been doing in these visits?" I scowl at the thought of Pipra and Baelfire getting close.

"She's been helping him gather food and heal his injuries." Felix tells me while glancing over to Pipra.

"I'm going to confront her about this later on and when I do Felix I'll need you to keep the boys under control." I see Felix nod in understanding his role in my plan. I smirk as I see Pipra head into the forest leaving the clearing where we train the boys. I wait until I know that she is far away from the clearing before I appear in front of her and pin her against a tree with her back pressed to my chest.

"Hello, lass." I whisper in her ear "So what's this I hear about you visiting our little friend that ran away?" I question already knowing the answer. Before I could do anything else I'm flipped around and my back is slammed against the same tree with a sharp rock pressed to my throat.

"Hello Peter. What do you want?" she whispers with her face inches from my own.

"You have fire." I lean closer to her "I like fire." I look into her eyes and see mischief in them. Then she does something I never expected.

"I know you do." she says before she press her lips to mine. I stand in shock before I finally begin to respond. She taste of wildberries and her lips are so soft, I want more. My lips start to move more fiercely against hers but soon she pulls aways with a smirk and walks away leaving me stunned still leaning on the tree. I don't know how long I stay leaning on the tree because I'm too lost in thought about Pipra to notice. She was beautiful, strong willed, daring and caring. She has a beautiful smile that I love to see and amazing green eyes that I can lose myself in. I think I'm in love with her.

Pipra's P.O.V

I can't believe I just kissed Peter. I mean I am in love with him but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean I know that he gave up his own son for youth and so he could stay in Neverland but I still love him. Maybe all I need is a break, maybe Peter will let me go to the Enchanted Forest. I wait for Peter to enter the compound and when he does I walk straight to him and halfway to him he looks over at me and smirks. I don't stop walking til I'm chest to chest with him.

"I want to go to the Enchanted Forest." I tell Peter in a whisper so the other boys won't hear.

"No. You're not going. This is the only place you know. The Enchanted Forest will be too much for you, you're not going." Peter tells me trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'll only be gone for 1 day, I promise. Please Peter, just 1 day." I ask with my nothing bad will happen voice.

"Fine but just for 1 day." Peter says very displeased but I was to fanny and excited to notice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I smile at him. I go over and gather all of the lost boys, old or young, to tell them.

"We don't want you to go mother!" Keyton the youngest boy cries with some of the other young boys.

"It's ok, I won't be away for long, I'm just going on a little trip for just a day. It'll be fine my little ones" I pull all the little ones into a comforting group hug while I look up at the older ones with a look that clearly says 'make sure their safe and don't be mean. I turn to Peter who holds 2 brown leather bracelet cuff out towards me. He takes my wrists and start to put them on me that when I notice that they match the ones Peter wears. He waves his hands over the cuffs and they glow green.

"Here I made them for you, they can't be taking of and they will protect you." Peter says as he tighten them. I have a huge smile on my face when Peter calls his shadow it only gets bigger. The shadow lifts me up in the air as I shout to my boys that I'll only be gone a day. I watch as the island gets smaller and smaller till it disappears and I only see water, then I'm in a forest. When the shadow drops me I land with a thud in the middle of a forest close to a trail and I start walking hoping it would take me to a village. I feel something in the air coming from behind me and when I turn around I only have a minute to be shocked before I'm engulfed in a purple cloud. Blackness encompassed me, the intensity seems to oppress all of my senses. My last thought "I'm sorry Peter."

 **HEY EVERYONE, I JUST WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Abrielle's P.O.V

Where's Henry he should be at my apartment already, maybe I should go to the Mayor's house to get him. I exit my apartment and walk outside to see a yellow bug parking outside but what shocked me the most is when I see Henry exit the car. I run over to Henry and a blonde woman who was wearing a red leather jacket and start questioning Henry.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you. Are you okay? Who's this?" I question while staring at the blonde.

"Ella I found my real mom!" Henry tells me almost buzzing with happiness. The blonde who I'm guessing is Henry's birth mom holds her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan." I take her hand "Abrielle Devina, I'm Henry's babysitter."

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma asks as she crosses her arms and lean against the yellow bug.

"Yeah just right up on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." I tell her as I watch her face go for relaxed to shock. She turns to Henry who has his head turned down.

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma states with some question in her voice.

"Uh, maybe." Henry replies.

"Hey um could you maybe give me a ride there too, I will be watching him for the night before I take him to . Speaking of, you missed your session today." I tell Henry as he looks a little upset.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Emma replies. I nod to her in thanks and climbs in the car. I wait a couple minutes before they get into the car themselves. We drive off and I silently talked to Henry about 5 minutes later we reach the Mayor's house. I walk hand in hand with Henry just behind Emma as Henry tries to convince her not to take him home.

"Please don't take me back." Henry pleads.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Emma responds as she opens the gate.

"I don't have parents-just a mom, and she's evil." Henry states.

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?" Emma stops walking and turns to Henry.

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Henry replies and squeezes my hand.

"Kid. I'm sure that's not true." Emma sighs as she bends down a little to be leveled with Henry. Just then the door opens and Regina, the Mayor, steps out.

"Henry? Oh, Henry." Regina runs down the steps toward Henry and encircled her arms around him in a hug. "Ohh. Are you okay? Where have you been!?" Regina asks with worry laced all throughout her voice. I look pass them to see Graham walk up behind Regina. I look back at Regina and Henry to see Regina turn towards Emma and ask "What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry yells as he runs in the house. Regina looks at Emma in disbelief and shock.

"Y-You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina questions with hurt in her voice.

"Hi." is all Emma says. Graham cuts into the conversation at that moment with his British voice.

"I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's alright. Graham informs us as he heads inside.

"Yeah, I'll go too." I voice walking away from Emma and Regina, glad to get away from that problem. I walk up the stairs to see Graham trying to get Henry to unlock his bedroom door, I tap Graham on the shoulder and he stops trying to get Henry to open the door.

"Don't worry Graham I got this." I tell him, to which he nods at, and I wait to hear him talk.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine. Abrielle is watching after him." Graham informs Regina and probably Emma. I smile as I knock on Henry's door.

"Henry it's me. Will you open up for me?" I ask with my voice very soft. I wait for a response when Henry opens his door for me. I watch as he goes over to his bed and climb under the blankets. I close the door behind me and walk over to Henry's bed before climbing under the blankets and wait for Henry to cuddle up with me. When he does I ask him a question.

"So Henry, everyone in Storybrooke is someone in those stories?" I ask to try to cheer him up, which it does.

"Yeah, I've already figured out who some people are!" Henry tells me with a voice filled with excitement as he looks up at me.

"Really! Well who have you figured out so far!" I ask as I watch his eyes brighten with indescribable happiness. The rest of the night is spent with us talking about his theory before he finally falls asleep still cuddled up with me, then I falls asleep holding Henry in comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Abrielle's P.O.V

I woke up before Henry did and went down to the kitchen only to see that Graham was trying to sneak out the back door.

"You know sneaking out works better if you do it before 5:00 am" I watch as Graham jumps from my voice.

"I, uh, I didn't realize that anyone was up yet." Graham says, looking around nervously.

"Your safe. I'm the only one up. You need to be careful, I don't want Henry to know that you and Regina have. . . whatever it is you two have." I tell him as I start the the kettle. I look back to Graham to see that he is trying to come up with an excuse.

"There is nothing going on between me and Reg" before he could finish I interrupt.

"You don't need to lie to me I already know. Just don't let Henry find out. I know you don't have any real feelings for our 'madam mayor' and I don't know why you try to pretend that none of this happens. Anyways I think you can go out the front door now, don't you." I watch as he stands in shock for a few minutes until the kettle popped and broke him out of his dazed trance.

"Well then I'll just be going." Graham says as he awkwardly nods to me and exits the kitchen. I make my tea and when I hear the front door open I quietly call out.

"Goodbye Sheriff." I hear the front door close and I start to make some breakfast for Henry and when I finish I turn to see Regina sitting at the kitchen island. I grab the tea I made for Regina and place it in front of her, I then grab a plate of food for Henry and bring it up to his room. I wake Henry up and see that his usual happy self in the morning, even when I give him his favorite breakfast he still doesn't cheer up.

"Henry what's wrong? You aren't even touching your breakfast." Henry looks up from his breakfast and asks me a question.

"Do you think things will change now that my mom is here?" I look at him for a second before I cross the room and sit beside him on the bed.

"Oh, Henry we can never be a hundred percent sure that things will change right away but if they do you have to be careful okay." I answer back.

"You'll always be by my side right?" Henry asks me looking at the ground.

"Of course. I'll always protect you Henry." I state. I see his smile return just a little.

"Now you have to get ready for school." I see Henry's smile slip from his face.

"Do I have to go today. Can't we go to my castle, please." Henry pleads to me.

"Sure but it'll be our little secret. Now get ready." Henry starts to eat his food and as he gets dressed I go down with the plate and I don't see Regina anywhere. When Henry gets downstairs we sneak out of the house. When we reach his castle I think of a question I hadn't thought of before.

"Henry where was your mom?" He looks at the grown in guilt and mutters his answer. "Henry?"

"She was in Boston." He says a little bit louder this time.

"Henry do you know how dangerous that could have been. How'd you even get the money to get to Boston?" I question Henry.

"I Took 's credit card." Henry confesses to me.

"Henry you know you shouldn't steal."

"I know. I'm sorry." We sit in silence, just staring at the the clock tower after a few minutes I hear someone walk up the steps of the castle. I turn to see Emma walk towards us with Henry's storybook in her hands and she sit next to Henry.

"You left this in my car." She hands Henry the book. He takes it and continues to stare at the tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here, that the final battle would begin." Henry tells Emma.

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma says.

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going bring back happy endings." Henry says. Emma looks down at the storybook.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?"

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." Henry says to Emma while she looks a little shocked.

"How do you know that?"she questions as she look out towards town.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry says.

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. but it's not with me. Come on. Let's go." Emma says to Henry as she gets of the castle. Henry grabs his book and stands up. I slowly get up and walk over to Emma.

"Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy." Henry pleads. I pull him back and circle my arms around his shoulders.

"I have to get you back to your mom." Emma explains.

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks." Henry quietly bellows.

"Oh, you want to know want sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents Didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was 3, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back." Emma says with tears rolling down her cheek. "Look. . . your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through." Henry informs Emma.

"What?" Emma asks.

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Henry states.

"Sure they were." Emma chuckles. "Come on, Henry."

Emma turns and starts to walk away. Henry looks up at me and I give him a small smile.

"Don't worry she'll come around eventually." I say to him as we start walking.

-LATER-

I'm walking back to my apartment when I look towards the clock tower and see the hands start to move. The clock is working!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Abrielle's P.O.V

I walk out of my apartment complex only to be hit in the head with an apple.

"Ow!" I look around to see Henry looking at me with an apologetic look all over his face and a shocked Emma.

"Henry did you throw this?" I question him.

"Sorry Ella." Henry says apologetic.

"It's okay, I'll walk with you guys." I say as they go back to their conversation.

"Uh, all right, what about their pasts?" Emma asks Henry while I'm completely confused.

"They don't know. It's all a haze to them. Ask anyone anything, and you'll see." Henry informs Emma.

"So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Emma states. I could hear the disbelief in her voice but apparently Henry didn't.

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you." Henry says with a huge smile on his face. "You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming-" Henry interrupts Emma.

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end, the part with you in it." Henry pulls out some pages from his bag and passes them to Emma. "See? Your mom is Snow White."

"Oh, kid." Emma sighs

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, It wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are. . . It would be bad." henry exclaims.

"Okay. I have to go. The kindergarten will be starting soon, so I have to go." I say.

"Wait you work at a kindergarten? Aren't you 17?" Emma questions me.

"No I volunteer at the kindergarten, and yes I am 17." I state walking away.

-220 years ago-Neverland-

"Okay boys what should we do today?" I ask the younger boys as the older boys head out to do something for Peter.

"Hide-&-find!" "Catch the monster!" "Wolf and hare!" All the boys start to yell out.

"Mother can you do some more magic?" one of the boys ask and all the others fall silent, then nod their heads in excitement.

"I suppose I could." I say and watch as they all get in a semi-circle around me. I think about what I should do. I combine Water and Light so that a mini rainbow appears before them, then I create little trees and put Spirit into them to create tree spirits that dance underneath the rainbow. I watch as their eyes fill with wonderment and their laughs resonate through the trees.

-Present-

I'm outside with Mary Margaret and Henry's class helping out, after I leave the kindergarten class. Mary Margaret is teaching the class about science when we hear a throat clearing, we look up to see Regina. Mary Margaret get up and walks over to Regina.

"May I speak with my son?" Regina Requests more then asks.

"We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" Mary Margaret ask.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina snaps. She walks past her and calls Henry over to her and I follow.

"Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here-she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry." Regina says. I was about to say something to Regina but Henry beats me to it.

"No, you're not." Henry states.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is good for us. You'll see. Things will be better." Regina declares. The school bell rings.

"I gotta get back to class." Henry runs past Regina. She looks up to me and I give her a sympathetic smile and walk after Henry. When I find him he' talking to Mary Margaret and pulling her by the hand out the door.

"Hey, Henry. What are you doing?" I ask as I start to walk with them out of the school.

"We're going to see my mom. Now come on." Henry starts to drag my by my hand and I look over my shoulder to see Mary Margaret shrug her shoulders but still follow us. When we reach the police station Henry runs right in with Mary Margaret right behind him while I simply walk in, just in time to hear Mary Margaret say something.

"His mother told him what happened." she explains.

"Of course she did." Emma responds. "Henry, I don't know what she said-" but Henry interrupts her.

"You're a genius" Henry exclaims.

"What?" Emma replies obviously confused.

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel. . .for Operation Cobra?" Henry clarifies.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham says.

"Yeah me too." I add.

"It's need-to-know, sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms. Blanchard's gonna bail her out. And I'll tell you later Ella." Henry says. We all look up at Mary Margaret in shock.

"You are? Why?" Emma asks Mary Margaret confused.

"I, uh, trust you." Mary Margaret says. I roll my eyes at that. I look to see Henry give Emma a eye gesture.

"Well, if you uncuff me, I have something to do." Emma states as she holds her hands out to Graham. I turn to Henry and Mary Margaret.

"Well, Henry I think that's enough excitement for now. I think it's time for you to go back to school." I says as Mary Margaret nods her head and leads Henry back to the school, while I follow Emma. She walks into Storybrooke hardware & paint and buys a chainsaw.

"Emma. What are you doing?" I ask

"I'm going to send a message to the Mayor." Emma states as she hops in her car and drives off. I stand for a couple minutes before Emma's words finally sink in and I take off running towards the Mayor's house. By the time I make it there I hear Regina yelling something but the chainsaw makes it hard to hear what exactly it is.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina yells at Emma. I look over to see that Emma took off one of the branches of Regina's prized apple tree.

"Picking apples." Emma states calmly as she drops the chainsaw.

"You're out of your mind." Regina says.

"No, you are, if you think a shobby frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of. Your move." Emma says as she walks away. I'm still in shock from what just happened.

I leave and head back to the school and wait for the final bell to ring so I can get Henry, go back to the Mayor's house, then go with him to is appointment with Archie, and finally go home to my apartment. I wait a few hours for the bell but when it rings, Henry almost runs outside and straight towards me. I grab his hand and we start to walk to the Mayor's house. We walk in the door and up the stairs when we hear talking coming from the Mayor's office. We share a look and walk closer to the office doors , that's when I notice that they are slightly open and Regina almost always close them. But Henry and I both stop when we hear Emma's voice coming from the office.

"He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." Emma says as we inch closer to the door.

"And you don't?" Regina asks.

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality, and it's only getting worse. It's crazy." Emma says and I see Henry step through the crack in the doors.

"You think I'm crazy?" Henry asks with tears brimming his eyes.

"Henry." Emma stands up, but Henry runs away. From the corner of my eye I see Regina smile, but I run after Henry instead of dwelling on it.

When I catch up with Henry he has tears streaming down his face. I pull him into my arms and he hugs me for comfort.

"She thinks I'm crazy Ella." he cries into my shoulder.

"Oh. Henry I'm sure that's not really true." I reassure him. "Now come on. Let's get you to Archie's office." He nods his head. I walk with my arm around Henry's shoulder while he holds on to me like I'm his life line. When we get to Archie's office Henry has stopped crying but is still upset. I knock on Archie's door and Henry walks over to the couch without even saying a word.

"Hey, Archie he had a rough day." He nods in understanding and lets me in. He sits opposite of Henry and gives Henry his umbrella.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry stays quite. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" Archie asks.

"I don't think you're anyone." Henry replies and sets down the umbrella. The door opens and Emma walks in.

"Ms. Swan. Look I can explain. The Mayor forced me" Archie says as he stands up but Emma cuts him off.

" I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry." Emma says.

"I don't want to talk to you." Henry says.

"Ms. Swan, if she knew you were here" Archie starts but Emma interrupts him again.

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here- you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy." Henry says.

"No, I think the curse is crazy, and it is. but that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true." Emma says.

"But you told my mom" Henry starts but Emma cuts in.

"What she needed to hear. What I do know. . .is if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen. . .into thinking that we are nonbelievers, 'cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about?" Emma explains and I see Henry's smile return. "Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant!" Henry exclaims with his smile back.

"I read the pages, and, Henry, you're right-they are dangerous. there is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma stands up and throw the pages into the fireplace and I watch as they burn up. "Now we have the advantage." Henry stands up and hugs Emma.

"I knew you were here to help me." Henry states as he pulls out of the hug and looks up at Emma with a smile.

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, Is going to stop that." Emma tells Henry as she pulls him back into the hug. All three of us then leaves Archie's office but I tell Emma to take him back home. I head to my apartment complex when I get the feeling that someone is watching me but when I look around I don't see anyone. I continue walking not noticing the yellow eyes of a shadow watching me.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Peter Pan's P.O.V

"Pan, have you found mother yet?" Eaton, one of the younger lost boys ask me.

"No, not yet. But I will soon. My shadow just returned." I say with a smirk. I have been looking for Pipra ever since she didn't return. My shadow entered the compound and some of the boys hid in their tree houses.

"Did you find her?" I question my shadow.

"Yes." It answers simply.

"Well, where is she? Why didn't you bring her back with you?" My talking brought the boys back.

"Did you find mother?" Thomas, one of the braver boys ask my shadow while the others cower behind him.

"Yes. But she doesn't member you. Any of you."my shadow states.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"She was swept up in the curse. That's why she didn't come back." my shadow announces.

"The curse. The curse that the Evil Queen casted?"I question my shadow.

"Yes, but even in the land without magic, time stands still where they are. She is still 17, the age she was when she left." my shadow informs me.

"And what is this place that she is in?" I ask

"In a town called Storybrooke, where she has false memories and a false name. She goes by Abrielle Devina in this town." My shadow flies away.

"Felix!" I call him over. "Is everyone in place in place in the world without magic?"

"Yes. . .Is it true that Pipra doesn't remember any of us?" Felix questions.

"Yes, but there is no need to worry she will when the curse is broken." I smirk. It's only a matter of time before your back with us Pipra.

-Storybrooke-

Abrielle's P.O.V

"You know I could help you get a boyfriend." Ruby says. We are shopping in Modern Fashion and Ruby is trying to set me up on a date again. It's been a week since Emma arrived in town. Yesterday the mines collapsed in an earthquake.

"Here, try this bracelet on." Ruby hands me a bracelet but I don't think it would suit me, so I put it back. "Hey how long have you had those bracelet cuffs? I never see you without them on."

"I've had them for as long as I can remember." I reply. The bell above the door chimes and I hear Henry call my name.

"Ella, I need your help." Henry exclaims.

"Oh, Okay. Ah Ruby I'll see you at granny's tomorrow okay." I tell Ruby. She nods and Henry and I leave the store with Henry yanking on my hand.

"What do you need help with?" I ask Henry.

"I think there is proof of the curse in the mines." Henry tells me.

"Henry that's dangerous. You can't go alone." I tell him.

"I know that's why I need your help." He explains. We are all ready at the mines and Henry runs ahead of me and enters the mine.

"Henry be careful it's dangerous. Wait for me okay." I enter the mine and see Henry a few feet in front of me. He grabs my hand and we start to walk deeper into the mines.

"Henry what are we even looking for?" I ask him.

"Anything that will prove that there is a curse on the town." he exclaims as the flashlight shines on a rock and catches something in the cracks between them. Henry goes over to see what it is and then the mines start to shake again. We head to the entrance of the mines when the shaking stops. I hear someone calling Henry's name and when we get closer we see it's Archie.

"Archie! You're here to help me." Henry yells softly but full of excitement.

"No, Henry, listen. We gotta get out of here, okay?" Archie says.

"So you're still against me." Henry says.

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on." Archie says grabbing for Henry.

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see." Henry yells as he runs off and I follow him as Archie just yells after him. When the mine starts to shake again I see a rock loosen and I push Henry out of the way but it hits me instead. Henry helps me up and we start walking again when something catches Henry's eye. I sit down and touch my head to feel something sticky. I pull my fingers away to see blood coating my fingers. We hear Archie catch up to us.

"Henry you have to slow down." Archie exclaims.

"There's something shiny down there."Henry states as he shines the flashlight down the hole.

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We've got to get out of here." Archie says between breaths.

"It could be something and that's why Ella's here." Henry says still looking down the hole.

"Will you look at me?! Look at me!"Archie shouts at Henry. "I'm frightened for you, Henry!"

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry says.

"No! No. Because we're trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way out. And Abrielle is hurt." Archie explains and I see realization cross Henry's face.

"Ella are you okay? I'm sorry." Henry cries.

"Hey it's okay. Let's just get out of here. Okay." I say as I stand up but everything gets dizzy. Archie helps me and We start to look for a way out when we hear barking.

"It's Pongo!" Henry says as he rushes ahead. We follow the barking to what looks like an old mine elevator.

"Can we make it work?" Henry asks.

"Let's give it a shot." Archie says. I sit down and they start to crank the wheel when something happens and the elevator falls. We all get knocked down and my head hits the ground making my head hurt even more. I look around for Henry and I see that he's okay. Henry stands up and start to shine his flashlight up but he doesn't see anything so he sits back down.

"I'm. . .really. . .really. . .really sorry." Henry signs.

"It's all right." Archie says and I want to say something too but it's really dizzy.

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry says but I'm just trying to stay awake. My eyes start to close and I could hear Archie talking but it seemed distant then I was repeatedly smacked softly on the face. I open my eyes.

"Abrielle stay awake! The just keep your eyes open a little bit longer okay. And Henry, I-I didn't mean those things I said, and I never should have said 'em." Archie says.

"Then. . .why did you?" I question him softly in an attempt to stay awake. I kept hearing things on and off but it made no sense to me and right now closing my eyes felt like a good idea. Then the elevator started to shake more but my eyelids were winning the battle I was having.

"Ella, Ella, Ella please wake up!" I hear Henry yell and slightly shake me.

"I'm okay Henry. Hey didn't I say that I'll always protect you." I say to cheer him up. He nods and starts to take out chocolate bars and gives us each a bar. Then I see the rope he has in his bag. Smart boy, he brought what he thought he might need. I grabbed the rope. Pebbles started to fall down and I could see a light shining on us but a pebble hit me on me head and I started to pass out. The last thing I heard was Archie say that it was a rescue and Emma's voice but then everything went black.

Henry's P.O.V

It's my mom. She's her to save us. I look over to where Ella was but she had her eyes closed. I go over and start to shake her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Are you guys okay?" Emma asks us.

"Ella she's hurt and now she won't wake up." I say and then I saw the rope in her hand. Archie saw it too.

"Ms. Swan you need to get them to call an ambulance. Is there anywhere we can attach the rope to you?" Archie says but I start to tie the rope around Ella. Archie helps me then we past it to Emma and she ties it to her harness, then it was my turn up.

"Here you go. Up." Archie raises me up.

"Come on. I gotcha." Emma says as she holds me too her but then the elevator starts to shake and Archie was still in the elevator.

"It's gonna fall!" Archie tells us.

"I'm sorry" Emma tells him and the shaking get's worse.

"It's okay!" Archie says and the elevator falls but Archie has his umbrella hook on a harness hook. We start to get pulled up and I glance over at Ella.

"Emma will Ella be okay?" I ask hoping that she's okay.

"Yeah, kid, she'll be fine." She says. When we get to the surface everyone helps us up and the take Ella to the ambulance right away and start to rush for the hospital.

After a couple hours at the mines I ask my mom, Regina, if we could go see if Ella is alright and she agrees. When we get to the hospital we see Emma, Ruby, Archie, Mary Margaret and Graham. Just then Dr. Whale enters the room and I run over to him.

"Dr. Whale, How's Ella? Is she okay? Can I see her?" I ask.

"Well, um, Henry she's in a coma." Dr. Whale tells me.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" I look to see that it was Ruby who asked.

"No. It's hard to tell she could be in it for a day, a week,a month, a year, really it's impossible to know the exact amount of time." Dr. Whale explains to us all.

"This is all my fault. If I just didn't go down to the mines, she would be fine right now." I whisper with tears on the edge of my eyes.

"You can see her. She's stable." Dr. Whale informs us and I rush into the room.

Ella was in a green hospital gown with tubes everywhere but she still had on her bracelet cuffs. Mom enters after I do and when she sees the cuffs she calls Dr. Whale back into the room.

"Dr. Whale why is her bracelet cuffs still on?" she almost orders.

"We couldn't take them off. No matter what we tried to do." He tells us. Mom goes over and tries to take them off but nothing would make them come off.

"Impossible." she whispers. " Come on, Henry. It's late and we should get home."

We leave but not before I promise her I would come everyday to see her.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Henry's P.O.V

It's been a couple weeks and even though the curse was broken Ella is still in her coma. I've kept my promise and visit her everyday and tell her what's happening even when Emma and Snow White was sucked into the hat. We found out that if anyone crosses over the town line they lose all their memories and are only stuck with their cursed memories and Emma and Snow White came back 2 days ago. Now I'm in Ella's hospital room telling her what happened last night at the town line.

"Mr. Gold found a way to leave the town and still remember who he is but Belle crossed the town line and she doesn't remember who she is now and it's because she was shot by Captain hook." I tell her and I see her fingers move when I say Captain Hook.

"Dr. Whale!" I shout and he heads into the room. "I saw her move I think she might be waking up." I tell him in excitement.

"Possibly. Maybe you telling her what has happened is helping her." he says and walks out of the room. Emma walks in a few minutes later and tells me that we are leaving town on a job for Mr. Gold. I nod in understanding and tell Ella that I'll be leaving for a few days but I'll be back.

Abrielle's P.O.V

~Neverland 219 years ago~

"Peter one of the boys saw what they called a ship heading towards the island. I have the water flowing in the opposite direction to give them a harder time but they're reaching the island. What should I do?" I ask Peter urgently.

"It's okay. Let the ship head this way. I know exactly who's on it." He tells me with his smirk.

"Who's on the 'ship'?" I ask confused.

"Killian Jones. But my shadow tells me he goes by Captain Hook now." Peter tells me slightly laughing in a 'this will be fun' way.

~Neverland 213 years ago~

Felix just got back from getting a boy that the pirate has been hiding from us. Felix throws the boy with a sack on his head to the ground by the fire.

"Felix must you do that every time a new boy comes to the island?" I ask already knowing the answer he will tell me.

"It's fun." Felix states simply. I roll my eyes at Felix. He pulls the boy back up and pulls off the sack. He then ask Christian and Emmett if he was the boy that Peter was looking for. When they say no Felix then tells him that it's his lucky day, he gets to live. He tosses the boy to Emmett but I stop them.

"Let me see the boy." I order and Emmett releases him. "You can leave, Felix has a job for you." Emmett nods and walks off.

"Are you okay? They didn't treat you to bad did they?" I ask him as I look him over for any serious injuries.

"No I'm fine. Who are you? I didn't know there were girls on the island?" The boy ask.

"No you wouldn't. Peter likes to keep me a secret. I'm Pipra. And who are you?" I ask the boy softly as I use a rag to clean the dirt from his face.

"I'm Baelfire. How long have you been in Neverland?" Baelfire asks me.

"As long as I can remember. But not as long as Peter. He was the first here then I was." I tell Baelfire. I see Felix do the signal for us to head back to the main compound.

"Come on. We're going to camp." I tell Baelfire. He stands up and we start to leave the beach. After a couple minutes of walking we reach the compound and I'm tackled

by my little ones.

"Mother your back!" They all yell as they wrap their arms around my waist. I let out a delighted laugh. Then I notice that Arden has a cut on his cheek.

"Arden what happened to your cheek?" I ask as i bend down to get a better look at his cheek.

"We were training with the older boys and my cheek got cut. Could you use your magic and make it feel better?" he asks and I hear a gasp from behind me when the word magic was used. I agree and I see the little ones bounce in excitement to see my magic, I look behind me to see an odd look on Baelfire's face. I decide to make a little show for the little ones before I heal Arden's cheek. I make water droplets from all around the compound float in the air and combine them so they get bigger and make them form fairies. I make the fairies dance in a circle around the boys and even Baelfire, I then make the fairies do their own magic tricks and as all the boys were watching the fairies made of water I gather a little bit of Water and Spirit and heal Arden's cut cheek. When I finish I make the fairies fly in different direction and watch as the boys try to catch them. I see Baelfire looking just as amazed as the boys and I smile.

"Is this your first time seeing magic?" I ask Baelfire.

"No. My papa can use magic but never like that. And all magic comes at a price." Baelfire says. I, on the other hand is completely confused.

"You mean there are other people who can use magic?! And what do you mean all magic comes at a price?" I ask first excited then confused.

"Of course there are other people who can use magic. There is a whole realm that can use it. And all magic has consequences." Baelfire tells me.

"Really! Well then you are going to have to tell me about this other realm and it's magic consequences. What is this place called?" I ask with my full interest of this place over flowing in me.

"It's called The Enchanted Forest." Baelfire tells me.

 **-Present-Storybrooke-**

BEEP. . .BEEP. . .BEEP. . .Ugh what is that sound? I slowly open my eyes to see that everything's a blur of colour. I blink my eyes repeatedly and soon my eyes start to re-adjust. I look around and see a man in the corner of the room talking on a phone, all I could make out was the words magic and found her. I test my voice and let out a groan. I see the man hang up and call in Dr. Whale, after a few seconds Dr. Whale enters the room and the man leaves.

"Abrielle, it's good to see you up. Would you like some water?" Dr. Whale asks. I nod my head as little as I could and he gets my a cup full of water and I almost breath it in. When my throat was no longer parched I asked him what happened.

"Well you were in a coma for 3 months. Do you remember anything about who you are?" Dr. Whale asks me after he informs me of my coma.

"Of course I do Dr. Whale. My name is Abrielle Devina. I watch over Henry occasionally." I state so he know's that I don't have amnesia.

"Hmm. Maybe it didn't work on you because you were in a coma." Dr. Whale mutters. "Abrielle, the curse Henry was talking about was real. And it was broken. Everyone remembers who they were.

"But I don't remember who I was." I say. "When can I leave?"

"Right now I suppose." Dr. Whale says. I nod and he leaves. I look down at my wrists and sigh in relief when I see that my bracelets are still on.

An hour later I leave the hospital and as I walk past the police station when I see Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Marco and Mother Superior with a few people I don't recognize surrounding a man made of wood, then Mother superior waves a wand and the wood man changes into a little boy. I walk over to them just in time to hear the little boy say that he would be truthful.

"I leave you people alone for a few months and next thing I know a wooden man is being transformed into a little boy by a nun." I say to break the silence and let my presence be known.

"Ella you're awake. When did you wake up. I missed you!" Henry says as he hugs me in a tight grip.

"I just woke up. I can see you've been a busy little bee." I say as Henry pulls back and stand next to Emma. "So you broke the curse."

"Yeah. Wait do you remember who you are?" Henry asks and I shake my head no. I look over to the man and woman I don't recognize and see they just finish talking. I was about to say something when the man looks over at me and a look crosses his face.

"Pipra?" The man says. I look at the man confused when Henry interrupts.

"Ella, I want you to meet my dad, Neal." Henry says excitedly.

"The dead fireman?" I ask looking at the very much alive man.

"No. Emma lied about that." Henry states. I turn to look at Neal again to see him still staring in shock at me.

"Pipra. It's me. Baelfire. Do you remember me?" Neal says.

"Um, no, sorry. I don't have my real memories. Did you know me before the curse?" I ask. He looks a little bit sad.

"Yeah, we knew each other. We were like brother and sister to each other." Neal tells me. I simply nod and turn and see Marco hugging the little boy that was a wooden man.

"Hey, Marco. Who's this?" I ask as I look at the little redheaded boy.

"This is my son, Pinocchio." Marco replies smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Wait, does that mean your Gepetto?" I question. He nods. "I guess that explains your love of woodworks."

"So who is everyone else?" I ask and then I'm tackled in a hug. I see it was Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me you woke up. I had to track your scent when I smelt it outside of the hospital." she yells at me.

"Wait you had to track my scent? Who are you?" I ask confused.

"Oh, right you don't know. I'm red riding hood and the wolf." she tells me. I nod and look at the others.

"Snow White, Prince Charming, Blue fairy." Mary Margaret, David and Mother Superior says. I look at the woman I don't recognize and give her a questioning look.

"Oh, um. I'm not a fairy tale character. I'm Neal's Fiancee, Tamara." she tells me . I nod and decide that I should get home still being a little weak from just getting out of a coma.

"Well I should go home. Getting out of a coma is tiring. Aye, David." I see him smile a little and I hug Henry. When I finally reach my apartment I crash on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Abrielle's P.O.V

I'm in the park, sitting on a bench as I watch Henry and his father, Neal or Baelfire, fight with wooden swords. This is the first time in a long time, that I've seen Henry smile, laugh and have fun, real fun. I watch for a few more minutes before my phone starts to ring, it's for a checkup at the hospital. I get up and head over to where Henry and Neal are before I sneak up on Henry and grab his sword away from him. I could see Henry pout at the fact that I took away his sword, I could hear Neal laughing at the look of shock that Henry had before he started to pout. I give Henry his sword back as I give him some instructions for fighting.

"Henry when you're in a fight always be aware of your surroundings." I tell him. 'Wait, where did that come from? I've never even been in a fight, have I?' I think. I hear Neal stop laughing when I said that so I look over at him, he seems to be lost in a thought or a memory. I decided that I should tell them I need to get going before I forget I have to leave.

"Okay, well I need to get going. I have go to the hospital for a checkup. I'll see you later, Okay Henry." I see Henry nod, I look at Neal and nod to him before I leave. At the hospital Dr. Whale won't stop bothering me about how my head feels or if I have anything that could help me remember my past, but there is nothing. After 2 hours of questions from Dr. Whale, I'm finally allowed to leave and I couldn't be happier, but right now I need a drink. And the only place for the type I'm looking for is The Rabbit Hole. I get there, head straight to the bar, order a shot of Jack Daniels and down the sucker. I'm not usually one for liquor but I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched and I just want to forget that. After 2 more shots a woman with brown hair and blue eyes sits to the right of me, and I've never have seen her before but I start up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Abrielle. I've never seen you before who are you?" I ask as I signal for another shot.

"Lacey. Aren't you too young to be in a bar?" Lacey asks with an Australian accent.

"That's never stopped me before, besides this is the best place to forget all your troubles which I seem to have more of, as of lately." I tell her as we both take a shot.

We talk for a little while longer and we really get along, but then this guy with brown hair, a mustache and goatee in a black leather jacket sits down to the right of Lacey. We both ignore him before he tries to get Lacey another shot and begins to talk.

"I've had my eye on you for a while." he says with a slight British accent. Me and Lacey just roll our eyes at his attempt at flirting.

"Thank you. Not my type." Lacey shot him down and gives me a look. I try not to laugh. He obviously didn't get the message as he tries again.

"Well, you never know unless you give me a chance." he tries. 'Doesn't this guy ever give up.' I think as I down a shot. Lacey just shakes her head no at the attempt. Finally getting the idea the guy leaves but then Mr. Gold sits where desperate guy was and... 'Crap. What is David doing hear?' I think. I feel David sit right beside me on my left. I try not to draw attention to myself but he is right beside me. I turn my head slightly to the right and hide myself from Mr. Gold's view by hiding behind Lacey. A song starts to play and both me and Lacey look at each other in question about the song.

"What the bloody hell is that? Let's get some "Panama" going on on here. You, uh, you like Van Halen? You're a Hagar man, aren't you?" Lacey ask Mr. Gold but when she doesn't get an answer from him she turns towards me. "What about you Brielle? You good with anything?" she asks me. I just nod and she walks off to the jukebox.

"Abrielle. It's the middle of the day! What are you doing here? " David asks with both shock & disappointment in his voice. I look at the clock and see that it's 4:00 but before I could answer David turns to Mr. Gold and ask him what he was doing.

"We have nothing in common." Mr. Gold says.

"That doesn't matter. You just need a way in. Ask her out." David tells him.

"Wait. Mr. Gold, you have a thing for Lacey?" I ask a little shocked. Mr. Gold stopped walking and turned toward me.

"Her name is not Lacey. It's Belle." he says then walks away. I turn to David and just him a questioning look.

"You know tale of Rumpelstiltskin? Well he is also in a different story. The one called 'Beauty and The Beast.' Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin and the Beast and Lacey is the Beauty, Belle." David Informs me. I just sit, trying to absorb the information, then I down the shot in my hand. I turn to David and give him a small smile before I get up.

"Well I should get going." I say as I walk over to Lacey and Mr. Gold just in time to hear Lacey say 8:00. Me and her leave The Rabbit Hole and walk till we get to my apartment where I tell her that we'll talk later but I had to get going and that she had to get ready for her date. We hug and I go up to my loft but then I get the feeling that I'm being watched again, I ignore it and enter my loft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Abrielle's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peter do you ever regret leaving your son?" I ask Peter as I watch all the boys train together. I look over to Peter but he looks deep in thought and he has this look on his face, a look I've never seen on him before, anguish. Before I could say anything to Peter, one of the older boys, Tobias interrupted. He looked like someone just told him he was dying.

"Toby, what's wrong?" I ask as I see Peter come out of thought.

"Nothing is wrong mother, but I need to inform Pan of something." Toby says as he nods toward Peter who is now listening. I nod in understanding as I stand to leave but before I could fully stand Peter grabs my arm and whisper in my ear.

"Yes, I do sometime regret leaving my son." Peter whisper to me with his lips grazing against my ear. "But leaving my son brought me straight to you."

I jolt awake at the sound of someone pounding on my door. I look around to see I'm lying on the floor and sunlight is shining through the window, I slowly get up and walk to the door but when I open the door no one is there. I close the door and go to my bedroom to change out of the clothes I was wearing before then I head to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal.

"Why was I sleeping on the floor? Maybe it's because of the coma. I think I should go see Dr. Whale." I think out loud as I eat my breakfast.

20 minutes later I'm leaving my apartment building only to see Dr. Whale on the ground with Mr. Gold over top of him, shoving his foot in Dr. Whale's face and Lacey at Mr. Gold's side with her arms crossed. Shocked I listen into their conversation.

"If you don't kiss it, you're gonna taste it anyways." Mr. Gold states.

"Come on, Gold. I didn't do anything." Dr. Whale says while looking at the bottom of Mr. Gold's shoes.

"You stared at her, and I know how you think. So Kiss...My...Boots." Mr. Gold snarls.

I see Neal run up and grab Mr. Gold by the arms and pull him away from Dr. Whale. Dr. Whale walks away but I try to yell to get his attention but he just keeps walking, I walk past Lacey and we wave at each other, as I try to catch up with Dr. Whale.

"Dr. Whale I need to talk to you." I say as I finally catch up to him just before he enters the hospital.

"Abrielle is something wrong?" Dr. whale asks as we both walk through the doors of the hospital.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I woke up this morning on the floor of my apartment in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. I think I might have passed out. Should I be worried?" I explain and ask Dr. Whale.

"Abrielle this is very serious. If your passing out that is a severe effect of you being in a coma." Dr Whale states with concern in his voice.

"If this is a side effect of being in a coma then why didn't this happen to David when he woke up?" I ask slightly confused.

"David didn't have this effect from his coma because he woke up in a matter of days when Emma began to break the curse. Time stood still for years that's why it didn't affect him, because all those years were always the same. But when you went into your coma, time already returned to normal." Dr. Whale explained to me. "If you passed out then I want you to be resting and try to keep out of stressful events, but knowing you that won't happen." Dr .Whale says with a little chuckle. "Just try to take it easy or you can keep passing out." Dr. Whale states in complete seriousness. I nod in understanding and leave the hospital. I head to my apartment and spend the rest of the day there, to try and stay relaxed but it is so boring, but I do it and at 11 o'clock I go to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

Abrielle's P.O.V

I head into Mary Margaret's apartment with Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Henry and Regina is already in the apartment trying to recover from the torture that she had to suffer from the hands of Greg and Tamara. Henry runs into Regina's arms for a hug when everything starts to shake and I fall on the floor, along with a plate and a glass that both shatters, then the shaking stops.

"Regina, was that. . ." Emma starts to ask before Regina interrupts.

"Yes. The diamond was activated." Regina says.

"So we're all gonna die." Henry says as he looks at everyone but Regina turns his face up towards her.

"You were born here, so you'll live." Regina say while trying to comfort Henry.

"But. . . I'll be alone." Henry says as he look at everyone with sadness and disbelief.

"It's not gonna happen. I'm not gonna let it. You did this, now make it stop." Emma says to Regina.

"I can't. There's no way." Regina states.

"Well, figure it out. It's your fault." Emma almost yells at Regina.

"Stop! I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anyone else. We have to work together." Henry exclaims.

"From the mouths of babes. I'd say the lad has a point." A man in strange clothes and with a hook says as he walks into the apartment before David punches him in the face.

"That's for the last time we met." David says before he takes out a gun. "And tell us why you're here before I show you something else other than my fist." David threatens.

"I think threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyways." The man say to David.

"No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge." Emma say to the man.

"Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it." the man proclaims.

"And why should we trust you, Pirate." I say out of nowhere, and why did I call him pirate? I look at the man again to see recognition on his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pipra. What are you doing here lass, shouldn't you be with your little gang?" the Pirate says in what I think is supposed to be an insult. Before I could say anything Emma interrupts me.

"We don't have time for this. We have a real problem." Emma says.

"Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than revenge, it's my life. So should we stop this thing now and then resume the bickering?" the Pirate declares.

"There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable." Regina responds.

"It'll give us the time we need." David conveys.

"The time for what?" Mary Margaret questions.

"Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone." David explains.

"How? We don't know where Greg and Tamara are." Emma says.

"Well, I do. I can help." the Pirate says.

"Help yourself. You'll take them And leave us all behind. Why should we trust you?" Emma states.

"No, we won't have to. I'll go with him. If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face." David says.

"I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, Abrielle, take Henry and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans." Emma says as we all leave the apartment except for Henry and Regina, Mary Margaret and I wait for Henry to finish his conversation with Regina.

~One Hour later~

We are waiting at Granny's for David and the Pirate to tell us if the got the bean or not and my head is pounding from all this stress. I sit in a booth, and rub my temples to try to relax my growing headache. A few minutes later David along with the Pirate comes into Granny's telling everyone that they got the bean. I could barely concentrate on everything going on around us, I think this is what Dr. Whale was talking about. Everything started shaking as the destruction started to get worse and I nearly tumbled out of the booth, as a result the headache got worse. Henry comes over and sits beside me and asks me if I'm okay, to which I simply nod at. When the Pirate gave Emma the pouch holding the bean, everyone began to leave Granny's and Henry helped me stand and walk by supporting me up. Henry help me the whole way to the mine until we finally reached Regina, and because of the stress and the pressure of the diamond, I collapsed from the overwhelming pounding in my head, I couldn't focus on anything. I look up just in time to see Emma turn around and Exclaim that the pouch that was supposed to have the bean was empty.

"Hook!" Emma states.

"I can't contain this much longer." Regina says as she struggles to contain the diamond.

The pounding returns even stronger this time. I start to see black along the edges of my view. It start to recede enough for me to stand up with the help of Henry, only to see Emma try to contain the power of the diamond together with Regina. When they stop the diamond a giant boom echoes the mines and sends everyone flying back. I go flying back with Henry and I hit my head on the rails and the pounding returns then everything goes black.

Henry's P.O.V

Ella and I go flying back when my mom's stop the diamond but because I was holding Ella up when we went flying back I landed on her. I roll off her, sit up and take my bag off one of my shoulders, but before I could do anything else and hand clamps down over my mouth and arms pick me up. I look up at the person holding me to see it's Tamara. I look over to where Ella is only to see her being picked up and carried by Greg. They carry us out of the mines and to the docks before Tamara loosens her grip over my mouth and passes me to Greg, who is carrying Ella over one shoulder.

"Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you." Tamara says to me.

"Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke." I reply as I struggle.

"True, but that was never the point." Tamara states.

"It wasn't?" I question as I look up to Ella passed out on Greg's shoulder.

"We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important-something that changed everything. You and Abrielle." Greg states before he shifts Ella on his shoulder and starts to drag me again.

We walk to the end of a pier before Greg takes out a magic bean and throws it into the water below us. The water starts to swirl and become green as a portal begins to opens up.

"Henry!" I hear my family yell.

I look over at them before Tamara grabs my other arm and all four of us jump off the deck and into the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Henry's P.O.V

We hit sand when we land from the portal and Ella landed right beside me but she was still passed out, but I saw her stir awake a little bit. I tried to shake her awake even with my hands tied together but then I was grabbed from behind seconds later

by Greg.

"Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go." Greg states before he pushes me forward.

"We made it." Tamara exclaims in happiness. "Mission accomplished."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause my mom's coming to get us. Both of them." I say full of confidence.

"Look around. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke." Greg says.

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again." I state while I look down at Ella as she stirs slightly.

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland." Tamara state with certainty.

"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?" I question.

"It's the mother load of magic." Tamara states as I start to look around.

"We need to signal the home office." Tamara informs Greg.

"Here you go, T." Greg says as he hands Tamara a communicator.

"An office in a jungle? Huh. Who works there?" I ask sarcastically.

"Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know they take care of us."Greg says.

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home After you destroy magic?" I ask.

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." Greg tells me.

Greg. I'm not getting a status light on this thing." Tamara says as she passes the communicator to Greg.

"Did you check the batteries?" Greg asks as he opens the battery compartment only for sand to fall out.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara says with anger.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." I state sarcastically.

"Let's go." Greg says before he goes over to Ella and picks her up and puts her over one shoulder. We walk for 10 minutes before I look over to Ella to see her eyes flutter open.

Abrielle's P.O.V

I slowly begin to stir awake when I suddenly realize that I'm being carried over someone's shoulder. I quickly wrap my legs around the legs of who was carrying me and focus all my weight to my back while wrapping my arms around the waist of the person. This ends up causing the person to lose his balance and fall forward and I use this to flip the person over onto his back. I stand up quickly and see Greg on the ground and Henry being held in Tamara's grip.

"Ella are you okay? How did you do that?" Henry asks me with wide eyes.

"I don't know." I say confused at how I did that myself. I look around to see we are in a jungle. "Where are we? What's going on?" I ask, well more demand.

"Ugh, that doesn't concern you." Greg says as he starts to get up. I look over to Henry to see Tamara still has his arm in her grip.

"Tamara if I were you, I would let go of Henry right now." I say while glaring at her.

When Greg finally got up he grabbed my hands and tied them together with a piece of rope, he then started to drag me. All four of us kept walking for five minutes before we reach a little clearing where Greg and Tamara decided to set up a camp. Greg was making a little five or at least he was trying to. I saw a rock with weirdly shaped edges and I slowly bent down and grabbed it with my hands before standing up.

"We making s'mores?" Henry asked trying to be funny.

"No. Building a signal." Greg informed us. I turned Henry towards me and try to cut the ropes but it wouldn't work. I stop when I heard Tamara start to have doubts.

"Don't let the kid get to your head." Greg told Tamara before we all heard rustling. We all turns to the sound when a boy with a club stepped out from the bushes. I instantly pull Henry behind me in a protective gesture when more boys stepped out with weapons also.

"Who are you?" Greg ask while looking at them.

"We're the home office." The boy who I could now see had a scar running down his face says simply. "Welcome to Neverland"

"The 'home office' is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara says in disbelief.

"Hey don't underestimate teenager. We're tougher than we look." I say while winking at Greg to get my point across from earlier.

"They're not teenager. They're the Lost Boys." Henry states while stepping out from behind me.

"Look at that." The boy with the scar says clearly impressed.

"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" Henry asks them and I pull him back behind me.

"Who said we wanna destroy magic?" Scarboy replies.

"That was our mission." Greg states.

"So you were told." Scarboy says in a bored tone. "Now the boy and the girl. Hand them over." He demanded.

"Not until you tell us the plan- for magic, for getting home." Tamara declares while she steps in front of us. The boy just chuckles as he steps up to Greg.

"You're not getting home." He states

"Then you're not getting the boy or the girl." Greg says. The boy chuckles once as the other boys started to inch closer. I got a bad feeling about this.

"Of course we are." Scarboy says. I get this feeling that something was about to happen. That's when a shadow flew down and ripped Greg's shadow from his body and Greg fell to the floor dead. Tamara yells at us to run and I didn't need to be told twice before I turn Henry around and started to run. I could hear Tamara running behind me before I heard a whizzing sound and then a body hit the ground but I didn't stop running and I made sure Henry didn't stop running either. I could hear the boys behind us but we didn't get far before Henry tripped on a tree root and fell down. I reached down to help Henry up and I only got a grab of Henry's arm before a hand pressed against my mouth and I was dragged into the bushes and because of my grip on Henry's arm he was dragged in as well. Henry lands on top of me and we both stay silent when we hear the lost boys run pass where we are hiding, when we're sure that they are gone we sit up. I look over to the person who helped us to see he still had his hood on and it covered his face, but then he pulled it off and I saw a boy with forest green eyes and light brown hair that looked as soft as clouds but was slightly messy, he has smudges of dirt on his face that made him have a cute boyish look.

My head started to hurt and I saw a flash of the same boy but his hair was neater and he had this mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Then I was looking back at the innocent looking boy.

"Thanks." Henry says and all I could do was stare at the boy.

"Pan and his forces are in tune with every grain of sand on this island. We must be careful." The boy says with his British accent. He grabs a rock and starts to cut away at the rope bounding Henry's hands.

"Are-are you a lost boy?" Henry ask the boy.

"I was. But I escaped. And now they're after me, too." The boy responds before he turns to me and I see a familiar gleam in his eyes before it disappears and he starts to cut my rope.

"How? What happened?" Henry ask just as the boy cuts through the rope.

"No time for questions. We must keep moving. Come on." He tells as he helps us both up and we start running. After ten minutes of running with the lost boys behind us we made it to a little clearing and we somehow lost the lost boys along the way.

"I think we lost them." The boy tells us as he pants a little.

"Okay. Can we rest for a minute?" Henry asks panting deeply. That's when I realize that I wasn't tired at all. Henry sat down on a fallen log while me and the boy stood.

"You're new. Did the shadow take you, too?" The boy asked us.

"No. We were kidnapped by some people who work for Pan." Henry explains.

"I'm sorry. If he sent for you, he wants you. And if Pan wants you, he will get you." The boy states matter-of-factly.

"Then why does Peter want you?" I say before I could think. I saw the boy flinch when I said Peter instead of saying Pan, but then he moved his scarf and pulled a necklace with a vile out from underneath it.

"Pixie dust. I stole it from him 'cause I thought I could use it to fly away and go home. But it doesn't work. It's useless." The boy explains to us.

"Don't worry. My family's coming to rescue us both, and you can come with us." Henry tells the boy, but the boy just had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You really think you're the first boy to believe that his family's actually coming for them?" The boy says full of doubt.

"My family's different. We always find each other." Henry says with confidence.

"You better hope they don't, or else Pan will rip their shadows into oblivion." The boy says but it doesn't sound like a warning but more of an unspoken threat. Henry obviously doesn't notice as he stands up and places a hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. Don't lose hope. All we need is time. Is there a place where we can hide from the lost boys?" Henry asks as the boy has a look of concentration on his face.

"There's a place they can't track us. The Echo Caves, but it's far." The boy states just as we heard rustling.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way." I say to the boy. He nods and we start running again. We run for a few minutes when we hear the lost boys chasing us and it sounded like they were gaining on us. The boy was at the front leading us, Henry was in front of me and I was running at the back. Henry was running as fast as he could but he would lose his footing and trip every once in awhile.

"They're getting closer. I can see them." I tell them as we keep running.

"We're almost to the caves. Come on. Follow me." The boy says just as I hear a whizzing sound. Henry pulls the boy back just as an arrow embeds itself into the tree just inches from where the boy was standing.

"They cut us off. They know about the caves. We have to go this way." Henry states as he points to the opposite direction and we take off running. I could hear the lost boys shouting as they started to chase us again but their shouts got farther and farther away, we were losing them and I smiles in triumph. We run until we reach a cliff which I almost run off of.

"Watch out!" Henry yells as he throws out his arms and stops the boy from falling off.

"They're over here!" One of the lost boys shouts.

"What do we do? Is there any other way to The Echo Caves?" Henry asks while looking down the cliff.

"No. We're done for." The boy says in despair.

"How far down do you think the jump would be?" I ask as I look over the edge to the water down below. I look back up to see both the boy and Henry looking at me with disbelief. "What. I was joking."

" I'll give em the the pixie dust. Maybe they'll let us live." The boy says as he grabs the vile with the pixie dust.

"You want to give up?" Henry states perplexed.

"We don't have a choice. They got us. This is the end." The boy exclaims as out over the cliff. I could see the wheels in Henry's mind turning as he looked down at the pixie dust.

"No. It's our way out." Henry says as he snaps the cord holding the vile off of the boy's neck and pulls him back by his cloak.

"What...what are you doing?" The boy questions.

"Getting a running start." Henry explains.

"For what?" The boy questions again.

"Everyone knows pixie dust is for flying." Henry says simply.

"Don't you remember? The dust doesn't work." The boy tells us.

"That's because you have to believe." Henry states.

"I definitely do not believe." The boy declares. I grab his hand in mine and he looks at me with wide eyes, while Henry grabs the boy's cloak again.

"That's okay." I start and Henry pops the cork off the vile. "Because we do." Henry finishes and we smile at each other as all three of us run towards the cliff edge and jump off. Green dust surrounds us and we start to fly. I look back at the cliff to see lost boys looking up at us. We were flying through the clouds and it felt so natural to me, like I've done this before. I look up at the boy to see him looking back at me, I smile up at him but when he smiled back I felt my heart stop. The look he was giving me tugged at my memory and I saw a flash of the mischievous boy from before.

It wasn't long before we started to slowly fall down as the dust started to ware off.

The boy points to a clearing and we start to descend, the boys fall down but I somehow land down on my feet and I bend down slightly into a crouch so I wouldn't lose my balance. I felt like I've done this before, like this is always how I would land when I would fly. I stand up when both the boys stand up.

"See? If you believe, anything is possible." Henry declares with happiness & a smile.

I look over to the boy to see his innocent features change into the mischievous ones. The mischievous boy from my flashes.

"You couldn't be more right, Henry." The boy says in a familiar dark way. I could see the smile slip off of Henry's face when he noticed the change.

"How...How'd you know my name? I never told you." Henry says slowly backing up.

"Let's make it a game, a puzzle to solve." The boy says and my head started to hurt from the familiance of the sentence.

"You lied to me. You are a lost boy. You work for Pan." Henry states and I pull him behind me.

"Not exactly." He says as he looks me straight in the eyes and steps closer to us. "I am Peter Pan."

When he said that I saw millions of flashes of him pass before my eyes. I knew him, I realized. I knew him from before the curse.

"But you told Greg and Tamara that magic was bad, that you'd help them destroy it." Henry says. I was looking at peter the whole time, and I saw his features go to amused while he still had his dark, evil, and slightly hot look.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I needed their help. And it is so much easier to get people to hate something that to believe." Peter tells us. I couldn't say anything I just kept looking at Peter.

"Why did you bring us here?" Henry questions. Peter turns around a starts walking around us.

"For quite some time, I've sought something extremely important, something more elusive than the greatest of all mysteries." Peter tells us.

"What?" Henry ask as I hold him behind me in a protective manner.

"The heart of the truest believer. And when you took that pixie dust, Henry, and jumped off that cliff. . ." Peter leans over and knocks on a hollow tree. "You proved yourself. You are the lucky owner of that very special heart. And now? You...and it...are mine." Peter explains.

"And why am I here Peter?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"You lass, are here because we have a pass together. But we'll talk about that later." Peter says as he unsheathed a knife and raised it above his head.

"Come on, boys." Peter yells and a bunch of boys steps out of the bushes and holes in the trees and creates a circle around us. "Let's play!"

 **hey everyone I just want to say that I'm uploading the story on wattpad. if you read the story there will be pictures and video's that can help you visualize more or can at lease see how I interpret what I create. The title of the story is the same and my account is _NeverLostQueen._**

 **Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will continue to do so.**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Peter Pan's P.O.V

It really happened. She's really back in Neverland, she's back with me. But the shadow was correct about her not remembering anything because of that deep unconscious slumber she was in when the curse broke. I look over to where she was in the compound, she was fully awake and standing watch over a tired Henry. Time to make the game more interesting. I walk over to Pipra and magically creates a map specially made for the Savior.

"Abrielle" I say with distaste on my tongue. I don't like her cursed name but she doesn't responds to Pipra, but she will soon. When she remembers again. I watch her look up at me towering over her.

"When I come back you will remember who you were before I'll make sure of it, I will have you back but for now you'll sleep." I say as I blow a sleeping spell in her face. I watch as her body instantly relax and slumps against the tree she was leaning on. I tell Felix to watch over Pipra and Henry until I got back and then I when to where Henry's rescue party was. The boy started to cry and the crying could only be heard by the savior. I watched as she got up, grabbed her sword and tried to wake her companions, but they didn't even stir. She walked close to where I was so I decided that it was time to let my presence be known, when her back was to me, I spoke.

"You hear that, too?" she turns around startled but I just continued on. "You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" She asks with suspicion lacing her voice.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I reply simply. Emma pushes me against a tree and holds a sword to my throat and I had to hold in my laugh at her trying to intimidate me.

"Where's Henry?" She demands.

"You've got fire. I like fire." I say completely ignoring her question and thought of Pipra.

"Where's my son?" She demanded again.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about." I state.

"Why the hell did you take him? She questions.

"He's a very special boy, Emma." is all I answer with.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do _you_ want with him?" She questions as she presses the sword against my throat harder.

"I came here to see who I was up against- 'The Savior'. Gotta say I'm not disappointed." I say unimpressed.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

"No. I'm gonna help you find him. I'll give you a map." I say and she removes the blade from my throat and steps away as I pull out the map from my shirt. "A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap…" She say but I interrupt her with a small chuckle.

"I may not be the most _Well-behaved_ boy on the island, but I always keep my promises." I say as I think slightly of Pipra and have a small double meaning behind

What I just said. "The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." I couldn't help and smile as the Savior didn't notice that I never once mentioned or included Pipra I the deal.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Emma asks as she lowers her sword slightly.

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about _how_ you find him. And Emma...you are the only one that can." I hold the map out to Emma and she takes it with hesitant. When she opens the map up she looks up at me and gives me a look of perplexity.

"It's blank." She proclaims unamused.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." I say and leave before she can ask anymore questions. I appear in the middle of my compound to see all the boys awake and an angry Pipra guarding a still sleeping Henry. I knew I didn't have much time before they resorted to use magic and I would have to make sure I was away from the camp when they did use magic. I walked over to Felix and informed him of what I had planned and I could feel them already using magic on the map. I grabbed Pipra and directed her away from the camp with the boys trailing behind us, it reminded me of when I would be leading the boys with Pipra by my side. But Pipra didn't remember any of us. I made sure two of the boys stayed behind to watch Henry.

"Where are you taking me?" Pipra asks as she struggles in my grasp. I don't say anything but just continue to head toward a clearing perfect for a fight and far enough away from my compound. I tell the boys to hide in the trees and wait for me to to say "cheaters never win" before they should come out. Felix asked if he could have Hook all to himself and I agreed. Felix never liked the captain and it only got worse when he threatened Pipra and killed Rufio. I snap my fingers and an identical set of Henry's clothing replace my own while I held Pipra's hand. Then I felt the magic close to me and I knew they were here.

Abrielle's P.O.V

I don't know what happened, one second I was talking to Peter and then the next I'm waking up and Peter is anywhere to be seen. It was only five minutes later when I felt this strange pulse and Peter appeared in the middle of the compound looking smug, like he just won a game. I could feel another pulse and before I could react Peter had me on my feet and leading me away from the compound that Henry was still in and the lost boys following us. For some reason this felt normal to me, to be beside Peter with the lost boys following behind us. I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and started to struggle in his hold. I asked him a question but he just ignored me and continue to lead us to gods know where. We reach a clearing and Peter tell the lost boys to hide and be prepared for his code word. He snaps his fingers and his clothes are replaced with a replication of Henry's, he then grabs my hand. When I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and to warmth from his hand, instead of trying to pull my hand away I relaxed and held his hand with just as much strength that he was using. I heard voices and rustling from the bushes but I knew the voices didn't come from the lost boys, they came from Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, & the Pirate. I tried to turn around and call out to them but then I thought of Henry and Peter and I decided against it.

"Guys...hold on. Is that...Henry, Abrielle!" Emma yelled with happiness lacing through her voice. Peter turned us around with my hand still in his.

"Hi, Emma." Peter says and I could see there faces drop.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma demanded to know.

"You broke you the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain." Peter says as he walks and drags me with him.

"Aye, and you'll get it." The Pirate sneers at _both_ of us. Why did he sneer at me too?

"Give Henry to me." Emma demands.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Peter states and all the boys come out of the bushes and from behind trees, carrying torches and weapons, Emma and everyone else was completely surrounded. I looked over at Peter to see him with a tiny smirk and a look in his eyes that screamed triumph. The group got in their stances preparing for a fight while Regina was preparing her magic.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." The Pirate warned the the lost boys released their arrows and attacked. I tried to get free of Peter's hold so I could do something, but I couldn't get out, all I could do was watch the fight. I saw Peter's right hand boy, the one I call scarboy, go and attack the Pirate. I tried to listen in on their conversation but all I heard was the Pirate asking Scarboy if he remember what he did to Rufio. I don't know why but hearing that name made me furious and hearing it come from the lips of that Pirate had me seeing red. Before anything could happen a high pitched whistle rang out through the clearing stopping all fighting and the boys return to _Our_ side, I mean Peter's side.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Peter says and the boys start to disperse and Peter drags me with them, but I never struggled or fought and I realized it was because for some reason I trusted and felt safe with Peter and the boys. When we returned to the compound Henry was still asleep and Peter was still holding onto my hand. On the walk back to the compound I noticed that the walk took longer on the way back then on the way to the clearing. I didn't even get a chance to sit down before I felt another pulse in the air, but it felt different from the other pulses, this one felt like something was achieved or unlocked. I decided not to think about it and instead I laid beside Henry so I could go to sleep, but before I succumbed to unconsciousness I saw Peter stare at me with _longing_? And then disappear.

Peter Pan's P.O.V

The Savior did it. She unlocked the map. The pieces were falling into place. The game is about to get more interesting. I look over to where Pipra is to see her lying down with Henry and slowly dozing off. I remember when we would lay down together and talk about our plans and our games. But she was slowly becoming herself again, maybe a little too slowly but if slow is what got her back then I could wait a little longer. I thought I got her back earlier in the clearing when she got mad, I could feel her magic spike and her magic started to form around her clenched fist, but she didn't even know she was doing it. Before I could think anymore on Pipra, I look away from her and teleport to where Emma is. She was collecting berries.

"Don't eat the blue ones." I say to announce my presence. "Congratulations. You did it... _orphan_. You wouldn't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you? Though we already have one." I taunt her, and accidentally mention Pipra.

"Call me what you like. It won't stop me from finding Henry." Emma says as she continue to pick berries.

"Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you." I state while I walk behind her.

"Really?" She states interested.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him." I tell her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma exclaims as she stops picking berries and stood up.

"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island." I sneer at her, gloating.

"We'll see." She says as she bends down and pick up the bowl holding the berries.

"And as for you, Emma...when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one." I tell her as she walks away.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Pipra's P.O.V

The compound was completely empty except for Henry and me. Henry was still sleeping and I assumed that it was morning now. I was leaning against a tree with Henry's head resting in my lap while I stroked his hair. A loud shout interrupted the peace and startled Henry awake. It was Peter. And he had a crossbow.

"Wake up! Catch." Peter says as he throws an apple at Henry, but Henry just stares at it as he slowly inches up.

"I don't like apples." Henry says as peter stands above us and lost boys gather in a small group behind him.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter questions as he walks closer to us.

"It's a family thing." Henry replies and I giggle softly under my breath. Peter also chuckles at what Henry said.

"Well, don't worry. They're not for eating." Peter states as he bends down on one knee. "It's for a kind of game. A really fun game. I call it target practice." Peter says as he points the crossbow directly at Henry and the arrow was only inches from Henry's nose. I pick up the apple and quickly shove it on the arrow tip and put it back with the arrow still stuck in the apple. I throw the apple and arrow up into the air and catch the arrow in my grasp and take a bite out off the apple. I looked at Henry to see him staring at me with amazement at the little trick I just did, then I look to Peter to see him looking both amused and angry that I ruined his fun.

"I don't think that we should waste such a good apple on a game that Henry _Won't_ be playing." I state as I stare directly into Peter's eyes and take another bite. Peter just smirked at me and pulled out another apple and held it out for me to see.

"Then it's a good think I have another apple just for Henry. You can keep eating that one and Henry will get to play the game." Peter grins when he thinks he has me beat. Peter stand up and call the boys over while I help Henry get up. Henry walks up to Peter who is dipping an arrow in a jar of liquid.

"What's that?" Henry asks.

"Dreamshade. It's a nasty poison." Peter informs us and when I hear that name my head started to hurt again but I try to push it away and focus back on Henry and Peter.

"We have a story here about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow. Let's find out if it's possible." Peter says as he loads the crossbow.

"If you're shooting at an apple, what's the poison for? Henry asks as Peter raises the bow up to his eyes to check the aim.

"Motivation not to miss." Peter states like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Felix! Get over here!" Peter shouts as scarboy walks up to us. So that's his name.

"Is-is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry stutters, showing his nervousness.

"Doesn't matter." Peter states and I look over to Felix to see him grin. "You're the one doing the shooting." Peter says as he hands Henry the crossbow.

"But I-I don't want to shoot." Henry stutters and worry all over his face.

"And you won't have to." I say as I was just about to snatch the crossbow out of Henry's hands when Peter's hand grabbed my wrist and pulls me to his side.

"Now where would be the fun of that, Pipra." Peter whispers in my ear and the pounding returns so intense I fall to the ground clutching my head as I screamed from the pain. Thousand upon thousand images flash in my mind so fast and then it just stops. I open my eyes to see a hand in front of me and I grab it and get pulled back up by Peter. I quickly step away and see the lost boys in a small group while Felix had a worried look on his face and the apple on his head while Henry had the crossbow in his hands looking over at me with worry. Then all the lost boys started to chant shoot altogether and I could tell Henry was unsure what to do. Peter was trying to give him _encouraging_ words.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating." Peter says and then joins in on the chanting and all I could do was watch and hope that no one got hurt. Henry raised the crossbow and was aiming it while all the boys watched on with excitement. Then Henry turned and shot the arrow at Peter but Peter catches it with one hand and a grin on his face. The lost boys laugh and cheer at what Henry did. I look at Henry and he looks scared at what he just did, whether it was from the shock of what he did or because he was scared of what Peter would do, I couldn't tell.

"Told you it was exhilarating. Come on. I have something to show you." Peter says in complete calmness. Peter lead Henry away and I follow behind them, making sure Peter doesn't try something. The lost boys started to play different games and do different activities. Peter was showing Henry the boys having fun.

"Look at the fun they're having. The thing of this place, Henry, is that no one ever tells you 'No.' you can do whatever you want." Peter says as they sit down on a log.

"They never hurt themselves?" Henry asks.

"All of the time. At one point, I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They didn't mind." Peter says as though losing fingers was fun.

"I don't belong here." Henry states and I nod my head in agreement.

"Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry- long before you were even born." Peter expresses.

"I don't believe that." Henry says with clear disbelief.

"You should. This place runs on imagination, on belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying, and you, Henry, need to save it." Peter explains.

"In my world, you mean." Henry says and asks.

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny, to return the magic, to be the Savior." Peter declares.

"My mom Emma is the Savior, not me." Henry explains.

"Yeah , she broke some curse, yeah. Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the Savior? What if having you was? Think about it. You're descended from the greatest of light and of dark. What, you think it's a coincidence that the spawn of the dark one met your mother? You were created for a reason, and I can help you find it." Peter states while making a lot of sense, I mean it is too much to just be a coincidence.

"So you think that I'm supposed to save magic." Henry says with slight shock.

"I don't think. I believe. Remember I, uh, said I had something to show you. Here." Peter says as he pulls out a scroll of paper. "I've had this for a very long time, long before you were even thought of. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for." Peter hands the paper to Henry and stands up.

"I don't believe you." Henry says as he throws the parchment behind the log he was sitting on.

"You remind me of your father." Peter says with a chuckle.

"Abrielle, come with me I have something I want to show you too." Peter says and before I could decline, he pulls me up and with him but before he pulled me to far I looked over my shoulder to see Henry looking conflicted. I frown at that and turn back towards Peter who has switched his hold from my wrist to my hand, and I liked it. I liked Peter Pan holding my hand. What is happening to me? Why do I always feel so safe with him and the other boys?

My thoughts are interrupted by Peter gently squeezing my hand. That's when I see where we are. It was a clearing, but not like the clearing we were in before. This clearing was beautiful, so enchanting I thought that we left Neverland. It wasn't dark or creepy or even Neverland like. It had trees that twist and turned in enchanting ways with light slipping through the leaves to illuminate the clearing. I felt a pull in my heart like this place was mine, that here I could do whatever I wanted and be completely free of all consequences. I forgot Peter was even with me until he cleared his throat and I saw him gesturing to the tree he was leaning on. I walked over to the tree and as I got closer I saw there was something engraved on the tree, 'Peter & Pipra never fail!'. Peter pushed of the tree and stood behind me, I could feel his heat radiating off him and his breath tickling my ear.

"Please remember me, Pipra." Peter whispered in my ear making me shiver and it just triggers something in me. I feel a burst erupt inside of me, traveling through my entire being. I felt it explode out of me with such a force it sent Peter flying back, and magic flowed from my hands for a few seconds til the sensation finally stopped and so did the magic flow. I stare at my hands in shock with only one thing go through my mind repeatedly 'I have magic'. I felt a pair of hand grab mine and heard my name but it sounded distant, I look up to see Peter. He was okay, he wasn't hurt. He was saying something but it was all incoherent, I focused on his lips and slowly the words became clearer and I could hear what Peter was saying.

"Pipra! Pipra, answer me! Pipra do you remember who you are?!" Peter was faintly yelling and questioning me with concern in his voice.

"Peter I can hear you you can stop yelling. What happened." I ask confused about who Pipra was.

"Your magic exploded, you haven't used it in years. Pipra are you okay?" Peter explained to me.

"Who's Pipra and what do you mean magic. I have magic. How?" I question Peter as a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"You don't remember do you." Peter says as he looks me straight in the eyes almost pleading.

"I'll teach you some magic before we head back, you were always a fast learner, let's see if you still are." Peter states with a smirk gracing his face again. And I smirked right back at him as I get in a fighting pose.


	14. Chapter 14

Pipra's P.O.V

We were back at the compound after hours of Peter helping me with my magic. I never knew I had magic or so much of it. I was now sitting opposite of Henry on a log while the boys were dancing around a bonfire and around Peter as he sat close to the fire on a rock. I was looking over at Henry who was lost in thought and I was too when a voice interrupted both of our thoughts.

"You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?" Peter asks as he sits beside me.

"Nothing to celebrate." Henry responds.

"Nothing to celebrate? Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you." Peter tells Henry.

"Me? Why?" Henry questions.

"Because you've come to save magic, of course." Peter says simply while Henry just raised an eyebrow in disbelief but Peter ignored it.

"And I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them." Peter says and Henry does. He turns around and looks at the boys as they dance and shout in happiness.

"I'm not like them. Or you." Henry states.

"Sure you are. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet." Peter raises a set of pan pipes up to his lips and create an enchanting sound that while enticing, is missing something, like the music was incomplete. I could feel my fingers itching to hold something and my magic wanted to be released, I wanted to join in, I wanted to contribute to the music. Peter was staring at Henry like he was waiting for something, then he looked straight into my eyes and I saw something flash in his eyes, it looked like longing. Did he feel the same as me, did he want me to join him in playing music? But before I could think anymore on the subject,I was pulled out of my thoughts by Henry.

"Sorry. I-I don't hear anything." Henry says. Peter looked shocked and I knew I definitely was. How could he not hear that alluring music?

"Interesting. You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry." Peter glance over at me before turning back to Henry and continuing. "It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?" Henry asks but something else caught Peter's attention. I glimpse over to see that Felix returned and he did not seem happy.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Peter says before he gets up and walks over to Felix. I use some of my magic to enhance so that I could hear Peter and Felix's conversation. Combining Air and Spirit magic took long than I thought some when I could hear the conversation I didn't hear it all.

"By a sleeping spell." Felix said and Peter didn't respond right away.

"The dark one. So father and son have been reunited." Peter says and I could hear the smile on his face. I saw Felix look over to where me and Henry were sitting so I quickly looked down at my hands, pretending not to listen.

"They'll be coming for the boy. . .and Pipra. We should move them somewhere safe. Especially Pipra, if something were to happen to her again. . ." Felix states with worry.

"Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin." Peter says to Felix as they look over at us. Then Peter talks again but it's not toward Felix.

"And Pipra, it's not nice to eavesdrop on a conversation." Peter says and I try to not show any reaction, but I knew I flinched a tiny bit.

I start to talk to Henry while Peter sat back on his rock and Felix tended to the fire. Ten minutes later a gust of wind with traces of magic entered the compound and all the boys fell down unconscious except for Peter and the fire and torches went out.

I stood up and looked down at Henry before I started to look around. Peter just smirked before his stood up.

"We have a guess! No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be?" Peter says like it was actually a game he was playing. He glanced over to me and he didn't even looked shock that I was still awake. He gave me a small wave as a signal to move over to him, and I almost did but I stayed where I was.

"I guess. . . the dark one." Peter states un-surprised as he made the fire relight.

"Come to save Henry, have you, laddie? How exciting. The dark one ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family. . . you can come out now, Baelfire." Peter says as the torch by Baelfire re-lit itself.

"Name's Neal now." Neal or Baelfire states as he trains a crossbow at Peter.

"New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion." Peter says in a mocking way.

"What are you waiting for?" Mr. Gold says toward Neal.

"I got this." Neal says as he pulls the trigger and the arrow goes flying toward Peter, and just like before Peter catches the arrow in his hand.

"Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Peter says as he stares at the arrow that almost hit him.

"I remembered plenty. That's why I didn't coat the tip." Neal says as he places the crossbow on the ground, and Peter throws the arrow down. I watch as a purple glow travels up Peter's arm. I decided to cut in.

"Neal? Mr. Gold? What are you doing here? What is going on?" I yell with complete confusion as everyone turned towards me.

"Abrielle, what do you remember about Neverland?" Neal questioned me while Mr. Gold just looked confused.

"Um, I remember waking up after being kidnapped by crazy people along with Henry who were working for Peter, I remember everyone saying you were dead. How are you even alive?" I ask after my very small rant. I saw Neal let out a small breath of relief.

"Then you don't remember, good." Neal breaths out. I was getting slightly annoyed and my magic slipped out and lightning hit one of the trees. Everyone jumped a little bit except for Peter he was giving me a look that spoke levels but the main one was calm down.

"Abrielle, I will explain everything as soon as we get you and Henry away from here." Neal says as he slowly moves closer to me in a way someone would a threat. I nod in understanding as Neal and Mr. Gold rushes over to where Henry was passed out. Neal picks up Henry and throws him over his shoulder while I look over at Peter as he starts talking again.

"Are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?" Peter state and I realized that he couldn't move at all.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asks while not really wanting an answer.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometime the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us." Peter states.

"W-what's he talking about?" Neal questions but Mr. Gold quickly replies.

"Don't listen to him."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Peter says and I knew what he was doing, he was creating doubt in Neal.

"Told me what?" Neal questions as his voice raises in anger.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course. The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him." Peter replies.

Neal turns around and starts to walk away from the compound with a very unconscious Henry on his shoulders and Mr. Gold following behind them. I was about to leave when I hear Peter shout my name, so I turned to look at him.

"This will wear-off soon and then I will find you both. It won't take long. I will have you by my side once more, Pipra." Peter says with a grin but I just turn around and try to catch up with the others. I catch up with them and we continue to keep walking for ten minutes before we stop at their camp. Neal sets Henry down and starts to go off on Mr. Gold, his father, but I go over to Henry to check over him and try to wake him up.

"Hey, Henry. It's me. Hey it's your dad." Neal says as he kneels beside me and tries to wake Henry up.

"I don't think he can hear you." I tell Neal and he starts to argue with his father again. I only started to listen and watch their conversation when Mr. Gold asked Neal to have faith in him. Neal grabbed Mr. Gold's hand and spoke in a whisper.

"You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind, and there was only one person who helped me. But you. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?" Neal says as he lets go of his father's hand and a blue glow surrounds Mr. Gold. Neal walks over and picks Henry up over his shoulder while I stand up beside Neal, ready to leave.

"Neal. What are you doing?" Mr. Gold asks his son.

"I'm gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. Then I'm gonna get my family back home." Neal says as he starts to walk away with me following behind him, but we stop when Mr. Gold calls after us.

"You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you three!" Mr. Gold says and I walk in front of him.

"I can protect them." I say as I create a fireball in my hand. I walked back over to Neal sort of shocked at what I just did but Neal smiles at me. He looks over at his father.

"We're safer without you. Good-bye, Papa."

After a few minutes of walking I decided that it was time for some answers. I wanted to know what he meant earlier at Peter's compound.

"Neal when we first met, you called my Pipra and other People have also called me that, including Peter. People keep asking me if I remember or asking me to remember. Remember what? What don't I remember? When the curse was broken, everyone regained their memories but I didn't. I still didn't know who I am. Neal, please tell me, who am I?" I plead with him just wanting to know my past.

"When I first met you, it wasn't in Storybrooke, it was here in Neverland. I was 15 when I came here the first time and this was many, many years before the curse happened. Your name was Pipra but the lost boys called you 'mother'. You were the one who would always look after them and care for them. We were friends. You had magic, which I see you have back, you were actually the only one I could stand magic from. I enjoyed your magic." Neal tells me but before I could ask him anything else we walk into a camp and Neal places Henry down. He walks over to the fire-pit and places his hand over-top, then he smiles. It was Emma.

"You were so close to finding her." Peter says announcing his presence as lost boys entered the camp.

"You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Peter reminds him.

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal says.

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him?" I look over at Henry who was across Felix's shoulders.

"I think you forget that I'm still here." I say as I create a fireball in my hand and give Peter a grin that could challenge his any day.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you." he says with a smirk then I felt something hit me in the arm. I look down to see a green glow spread over me and I couldn't move. I look back up at him and gave him a stone cold glare, that caused him to flinch.

"Don't worry I'll teleport you back to the camp." Peter says and turns his attention back to Neal.

"I will get my son back, no matter what it takes." Neal declares as he walks up to Peter.

"You're not gettin it. That's not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets of this island without _my_ permission." Peter exclaims.

"I've done it before." Neal states proudly.

"Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left." Peter taunts.

"You saying you let me go?" Neal questions.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." Peter says but then Henry groans signaling that he was beginning to wake. "Something to chew on. You know where to take him." Peter says as two lost boys grabbed his arms and dragged him away, screaming after Henry.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long. Just until I reset the board. See, the game's about to change." Peter says as he walks to me and teleports us both back to the compound. The boys arrive minutes after us and quickly resume dancing and chanting round the fire while Felix places Henry down. I was still 'frozen' so they put me slightly behind a tree just enough to hide me but not so I couldn't see anything. I could see Henry start to stir awake as the boys continued to dance like everything was still the same as before the rescue. Peter was kneeling down with his pipes in his hands waiting as Henry slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Henry asks with a small groan.

"Oh, you fell asleep. Don't worry. It was just a little catnap. The night's still young." Peter says as he looks toward the boys dancing. I tried to struggle free as I felt the magic wearing out and I was almost free when something caught my attention. It was a little boy, he was half hiding the one of the hollowed out trees. He was maybe 6 years old, look nervous about something. When he saw me looking at him he looked shock, I made a little motion with my head for him to walk toward me. I could tell he was hiding something behind his back but I couldn't see what it was.

"Hello." I said in a friendly tone with a smile on my lips.

"Mother? Is it really you? I missed you!" the little boy whisper shouted as he hugged my legs. He pulled back and had a huge smile on his face and I remembered him, it was Keyton, my sweet little Keyton. The magic wore off.

"Keyton, what are you doing up at this hour you should be asleep with the others." I scold him quietly so I wouldn't upset him.

"I couldn't sleep, mother." he says and looks at me with his puppy dog look.

"Okay. If you head to bed right now then in the morning I will let you and the other boys have a little magic show. But you have to go to bed right now." I say and he quickly runs back to the treehouse but he runs back out and hands me my pipes before he runs off again. I smile then I heard Peter making an announcement.

"I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor-Henry." Peter says and begins to play his Pipes. I let him play his pipes for a few seconds to get the boys excited when I started to play my pipes. The enchanting sound of my pipes mixing with Peter's made it's way across the whole compound but instead of Peter playing louder like he usually does, he stops playing. Felix who was sitting beside him stood up so fast I thought he would fall. I continued to play and Peter turned around and stared at me, like he just saw a ghost. I stopped playing and smirked at Peter.

"Hey, Lost King. What's wrong?" I ask as the smirk slowly slips off my face into worry.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong, lass." Peter says with a smirk now gracing his face. Then he does something so shocking, he walks up and kisses me, in front of the boys. I was to shocked to react, but when the kiss ended and I could finally think, I smiled at Peter then before he could do anything else I kissed him. It was perfect, and it seemed to never end. The next thing I knew, Peter teleported us to our treehouse, on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Henry's P.O.V

I was sitting down as I watched some of the boys climb ropes when I felt a poke on my shoulder that really hurt, it was one of the boys around my age.

"So you're the kid pan has been looking for all this time?" the boy says as he pointed his spear at me.

"Ask him." I say while trying to back away from him. The boy swings at me and I dodge at the last moment. "Stop it!" I yell.

"If you can't take this...how you gonna handle what pan has in store for you?" the boy questions. I look at my feet and see a stick, I look back at the boy and he gestures for me to pick it up, so I do. We exchange hits before we heard Pan. he was leaning on a tree.

"Not bad. But wouldn't it be more fun if you had real swords?" Pan says.

"I've...never used a real sword." I say, a bit scared and excited at the thought.

"This is Neverland, and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want. You just need to believe, Henry." Pan says has he puts me in a fighting stance. "Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

I close my eyes and imagine a sword like the one I see David using. When I open my eyes I have a real sword in my hands.

"What are you waiting for? Go on." Pan says and I start swinging my sword and the boy. The cheering made me swing harder and fast, it made me feel empowering. But then I cut the boy's cheek and was pulled back to reality.

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident." I apologize but Pan calls me.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy? You never apologize." Pan hands me the sword and signal for the boys to start cheering. But then a voice stops it.

"Oh, really. You Never apologize? I didn't know I raised you boys like that?"

I turned around and saw Abrielle leaning on the same tree Pan was leaning on earlier, but she didn't look the same, she looked like a new person.

Pipra's P.O.V

I was changing into a different set of clothes when I heard a commotion from outside. I go outside only to see a boy with brown hair holding a real sword fighting with Devon, the little troublemaker. The boy swings the sword and cuts Devon's cheek but drops the sword and immediately starts to apologize, but Peter interrupts him.

"Henry, don't you know the best thing about being a lost boy? You never apologize." Peter hands the boy the sword and tell the boys to cheer. I lean against a tree and decided to interrupt this little celebration.

"Oh, really. You Never apologize? I didn't know I raised you boys like that?" I say as all the boys stop and rushes over to me all at once, even Devon. I whistle and the boys step away and stand in a line as I did my 'stand at attention' whistle. I look over to see that the new boy was staring in shock at me and Peter had a grin.

"The boys were just having fun, Pipra." Peter says and the boys nod in agreement.

"Oh, I can see that they were having fun. I'm just glad I don't have to repair any missing fingers." I chuckle as I walk over to Devon and examine his cut. "That will have to heal on it's own. I'm not wasting my magic on a little cut like that, when it could serve as a reminder. And didn't I teach you better?" I say as Devon looks upset that I was disappointed at him. "As punishment, Devon you are on Hunting duty. Got it?" I ask as I soften my voice so he knew I wasn't completely mad at him. He nodded and rushed off as I nodded at the other boy and they rushed off to do their tasks for the day. I nod at the new boy who was very shocked and looked lost in thought. I went to the treehouse that all the younger boys slept in. Some off the boys were running around half dressed while others were still sleeping, and I saw a group of boys fighting with their wooden swords. I decided to let them know I was there with a little magic. I combined Spirit, Air and Earth together and sent fairies all around the room. Fairies with wooden swords fought with the ones with swords, the ones who were running around started to chase the fairies, and the ones asleep got woken up by the fairies tickling them. After a few more seconds of this I made all the fairies gather in the middle of the room and form together to create a giant fairy that was the same size of myself, then made her explode into millions of magic specks. I stood where the fairy stood and once all the boys saw me they all rushed to me and spoke together asking question after question. I reached over to my pipes and played the song that always calms them down. They calmed down and stood in front of their beds waiting for me to come over and help them like always.

After an hour of getting each boy dressed, fed and 'armed', I let them leave the treehouse but only to go to the training clearing. I leave the treehouse with little Keyton holding onto my hand when I feel a weird magic in the air, it wasn't mine or Peter's, and it was coming from Devon. I tell Keyton to go join the other boys in the clearing and he rushes off. I approach Devon and from the corner of my eye I see Peter enter the compound, I turn to Devon and focus completely on him and notice what's wrong, there's a faint glow around his chest where his heart should be, but his heart wasn't there. I could feel where it was, and it was close to the other side of the island. I head over to Peter and tell him that he should go gather the boys from the clearing while I dealt with something, he gave me a small nod and disappeared, then I teleported to where Devon's heart was.

I appeared in the middle of a camp where there was three women and two men, one being the Pirate. They didn't notice me yet which was good, I decided to scare them.

"Well, I would hate to interrupt you all. But it seem that one of you have something that doesn't belong to you. You know it's not very nice to take other people's things." I say and watch as they all turn to see me with weapons drawn, or magic for one women, but when they see me they put their weapons down, all except for the pirate.

"Abrielle? Abrielle, are you okay?" the women with short black hair asked. But now I was just confused. The Pirate walked in front of the group and pointed his sword at me with a hard look on his face.

"That's not Abrielle. That Pipra." the Pirate sneered at me. I smirked at him.

"Captain! I didn't expect you here. Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, maybe on your ship. Not here, in my presence." I sneer at him and I could see the others look confused. I turn to the others, ignoring the Pirate.

"Now who do we have here? More adults. How surprising. I'm guessing you're the one who took the heart. I would like it back." I said to the women with medium length black hair. My attention is drawn away but the blond women speaking.

"Abrielle, what's going on. Where's Henry? If you got away then Henry should be with you. Where is he?" she ask or more like demands. I chuckle a little.

"You should really listen to the Pirate there. I'm not this, Abrielle. I'm Pipra. And I would like that heart back, if you don't mind. I don't like to talk to people who go around stealing hearts. Unless you want to do a trade, cause in that case. . ." I make the Pirate's hook appear in my hand, and hold it out to them. "Trade." I say with a grin. They looked shocked at what I just did, while the Pirate looked pissed that I stole his hook. I smirk at him while everyone else started to raise their weapons back up.

"Oh, there's no need for violence. I just want my boy's heart back. Then you can go back to doing whatever it is you are doing. Though I don't know why Peter would let you on the island, especially you, Captain." I spit out. I turn back to the group and notice that the women with Devon's heart threw a fireball at me, but to their shock I caught it.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." I say with a grin as I flung it back at her. "Well. This is going better than I thought but I'm afraid that I have to go. So. . ." I throw the hook at the Pirate and appear behind the woman with the heart and took it out of her coat. "Thanks for the heart." then I teleported to the compound and looked for Devon. When I found him he was just standing, looking at nothing. I pulled him away from the other boys and shoved his heart back into his chest. I walked away and went to look for Peter but I was attacked by little boys.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Pipra's P.O.V

"I'm going to go see someone. Want to come with me." I voice whispers in my ear. I turn around and see Peter looking down at me with a smile. I smile back at him.

"Sure, hold on. Felix!" I call out and a few seconds later Felix appears, pushing boys out of his way in a friendly manner.

"I'm going to be leaving camp with Peter, so until I get back you're in charge. Don't be too rough." I say with a small chuckle. He nods and walks off. I turn back to Peter.

"So. . .who are we meeting?" I ask with happiness and he grins at me.

"You get to meet my son." Peter says and I smile a little. When Peter told me he had a son I've been asking to meet him. Peter grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, then teleports us to a camp. We appear in it and I see a man with some type of war paint running down his face and holding his hands out. I look over at Peter and he motions over to the fire and makes a pan appear on it, then he looks back at me and I remember when Peter told me his son's favorite breakfast, so I make it appear on the pan. I look back over at Rumple to see him still concentrating on whatever it was that he was doing, he didn't even notice us yet. Peter announced our presence.

"You can't see the future here." Peter says as Rumple almost falls off the rock he is sitting on. "It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." Rumple responds. I chuckle at that and Rumple turns to look at me. He looked slightly shocked.

"Was that a threat?" Peter laughs, then gestures to the fire. "And here we made you your favorite breakfast-Eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You look a little down in the dumps." Peter says.

"I'm fine." Rumple replies as he stares at the food.

"Sure you are, Rumple. You've lost your son Neal. Again. And Henry's unattainable because. . .well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't." Peter then goes over to the fire and picks up a biscuit. " you still like the yolk runny, don't you?" Peter asks as Rumple retreats away.

"What do you want?" Rumple asks.

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will. Pipra, you want a bite?" Peter ask me and I nod as I take a bite before he takes one more bite.

"I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life." Peter explains as he places it back on the pan.

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?' Rumple says like he just solved the greatest riddle ever. Peter started to laugh.

"We both know that's not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island." Peter tries to persuade Rumple.

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so." Rumple states.

"Look, even if you did save them-which you won't-what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done." Peter states.

"You don't know that." Rumple whispers with doubt in his voice.

"Have you forgiven your father?" Peter questions Rumple as Rumple's face shifts.

"You see my point? Back to that silver lining- you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop with this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child?" Peter says and I cut in.

"Peter!" I shout but Peter keeps talking.

"You and I both know that's the only future for you. . .assuming you want to live. Enjoy the eggs." Peter says then walks over to me, grab my hand and we walk away.

Peter teleports us back to the camp and pulls me into him.

"Well, you met my son, lass. I have to go take care of some business but it shouldn't take long…" Peter pulls me in and kisses me and I kiss back. When we stop we both grin at each other before Peter leaves with Felix and a few boys.

2 hours later while I'm helping the little one with their fighting I felt a pulse of magic. And I knew what it was. Someone entered the Echo Cave. I told feel the magic pulsing each time a secret was revealed after six pulses I knew that they exited the cave. I wanted to go investigate to see what actually was happening with the adult, as I knew the boys would never go into the cave. But instead I just went to a place where I knew no one would disturb me, where I could think, Peter's thinking tree. I always came here when I was distressed or confused about something, but lately I've been thinking of motherhood. I love being the mother to the boys but sometimes I wished I could have one of my own, a child. Peter would never allow it and I knew he wouldn't want to be a father. He gave up his child once before, what's to stop him if he had another.

When I entered the compound Peter was sitting down by the fire with Felix. It was close to the young ones bedtime and I knew I would have to gather them up. I whistled and all the boys ran towards me and stood in a straight line, that's when someone caught my attention. It was the boy who cut Devon's cheek and was staring at me all day today. He was sitting by himself again but looking straight at me with that look again. Every time I would try to approach the boy, Eaton, Arden, Keyton or one of the older boys would drag me away from him. It was like they were trying to keep me away from him. Before I could think anymore on the subject, Keyton grabs my hand and drags me toward the treehouse.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

Pipra's P.O.V

I finished putting the boys to bed and I was now sitting next to Peter when I saw him flinch as another pulse of magic hit. But this was different, someone left Neverland. Peter didn't look concerned, so I stood up and walked toward Emmett who got hurt. What is it with boys and having fun and finding it more enjoyable when they get hurt. I finish healing Emmett and start to head back to the fire when I saw Peter and Felix standing by the edge of the compound. I was about to walk over to them when someone grabbed my hand and dragged me behind a tree. I turned around to see that it was the new boy.

"Ella, I think Pan is up to something. We should follow him." the boy tells me.

"Um, I'm sorry, but why would we do that? And who's Ella?" I ask the boy confused. I see the boy look just as confused now, almost scared. "I'm Pipra. Who are you?" I ask like I was asking one of the little ones.

"Ella, it's me! Henry!" the boy whisper shout at me, then million of scenes flash before my eyes, me holding a baby Henry, helping Henry with homework, protecting Henry from bullies.

"Henry? Oh, Henry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I tell him as I hug him to death.

"It's ok. I think Pan is hiding something. We should see what he's up to." Henry says.

"No you need to find out what he is hiding. I need to keep acting the same as always. Tell me what you find out later, okay?" I say and watch as he nods in understanding.

"You should go now, I see Peter and Felix talking." I tell him and we hug once more before he runs over and hides. I guess the curse on me finally broke. I now know who I am. I'm Pipra, I live in Neverland and love Peter Pan. God could my life get anymore complicated.

I walk into camp and see Felix walking away with a bag and Henry following after him. Peter was walking in the opposite but he wasn't walking toward me or to the boys, he was leaving the compound. I go to follow him but Christian walks over to me holding his arm and walking with a limp, I quickly heal his injuries and try to find Peter but he was already gone. I end up not being able to leave the compound because all the boys thought that they could get hurt as much as they like, now that I was back and could heal them. I was healing the 68th injury when I overhear some of the lost boys whispering and acting sneaky, I use Air to enhance my hearing and focus on their conversation.

"Do you think the plan will work?" "It has to, Pan released her to do this task for a reason." "I just hope Pipra doesn't find out that she's been here the whole time." "Yeah, the last time Pipra found out she was on the island, she nearly killed Wendy."

That's when I stopped listening, all I saw was red. Wendy is here, on the island, in Neverland. Wait, Peter sent her back all that time ago. How is she still alive, unless...she has been on the island the whole time. By now I didn't care if the boys lost a hand I was mad, and it was all directed toward Peter. He lied to me.

I didn't bother telling the boys where I was going or that I was leaving I just teleported to where Peter was. He was at skull rock with Henry but all I saw was Peter, nothing else mattered at that moment.

"PETER!" I yelled and I was summoning all my magic together. Peter turned around and was shocked to see me but he must not have seen my anger burning in my eyes.

"Pipra, what are you doing here? Did somethi-" he didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying, as I threw a huge fireball right at him. Henry tried to approach me but I yelled at him.

"Get back to the compound, boy!" I growled at him and tried to make it seem like I didn't know who he was. He must have known how mad I was because he just left. With Henry out of the way I could finally release everything.

"You LIED to me! How dare you lie to me, Peter!" I yelled as I threw another fireball at him.

"Pipra, what got you so mad? I don't understand, what did I do?" Peter asks as he tried to calm me down but it just made me incredibly angry.

"WENDY!" I shouted and I watched as confusion turned to realisation.

"Pipra, the only reason she is even on the island is because I needed people in the land without magic to help us. So I could live, as soon as we achieve the Heart of the truest believer, she will have no purpose. I need Henry to believe that the island is dying so he can give me his heart and I can live." Peter says as he rushes it out and slowly inches toward me.

"Henry? Who's Henry?" I ask as I pretend to not know who Henry was. Peter stands in front of me and grab my hands in a strong grip.

"Henry is the one who possesses the heart of the truest believer. And I need him to believe that he is saving magic. Wendy can insure that he will give my his heart." Peter states with delicately.

"FINE! . . .But don't think I'm happy about this, Peter." I say dejectedly after minutes of silence. I saw Peter grin in both victory and relief. Then just to prove how angry I was, I threw another fireball at him.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

Pipra's P.O.V

I watched as Peter laid Wendy down just on the edge of the compound with Henry. I gathered all the lost boys together, but then I became lost in thought. I have to think of a way to save Henry's life along with Peter's, but how would I do it. My thoughts are interrupted by Peter walking with Henry to the middle of the compound, and Peter standing on the rock while calling out to get everyone's attention.

"My brothers!" Peter starts and I 'cough'. "And mother. Tonight, the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber. Tonight, the heart of the truest believer shall fulfill its destiny, and with it our destiny. Tonight, Henry saves magic!" Peter calls out and all the boys start cheering. I turn towards Henry and motion for us to go.

"Peter make sure you catch up with us. We'll be going first." I call out to him and he gives me a nod. I start to lead Henry though the jungle in a silent tread as I think of every possible idea that would let both Henry and Peter live. It wasn't long before we reach the shore just off of skull rock where a boat is resting. A minute later Peter reaches us and starts to prepare the boat when I feel a pulse of magic. Regina. Peter sends me a look that Henry doesn't see and finally gets the boat ready for our departure. All three of us enter the bout and Peter starts to row us to skull rock, while me and Henry stayed silent. It was when we just entered the mouth of the cave that I realised what it was that I would have to do. We got out of the boat and Peter tied the boat up before breaking the silence.

"Ah, it's been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore." Peter states as he picks up a stick a draws a line infusing it with magic.

"What's that?" Henry asks as he slowly heads up the steps.

"It's a protection spell. Now let's go. It's time." Peter says as he grabs my hand and lead us to the main cavern. When we enter it looks the exact same as it did when Peter first showed me, but the hourglass was almost empty now. Time was running out.

"This is it. The place where you're going to save magic." Peter says as he lightly squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Why does it have to be here?" Henry questions as he looks around with amazement.

"Well, because this is the location from which Neverland's magic emanates." Peter states as he pulls me over with him to the hourglass and Henry follows.

"What's the hourglass for?" Henry asks as all three of us stare at it.

"Marks how much time we have left before Neverland's magic runs out." Peter explains.

"It's almost empty." Henry says. I felt a pulse of magic and I knew Peter could feel it too. Someone just walked through his protection spell. Henry could tell something happened.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asks Peter with confusion.

"No. come with me." Peter says with a fake smile as he lead both of us away from the hourglass and the main cavern.

"There's something I need to take care of before we get started, okay?" Peter says and was about to take me with him but I pulled away. This was between him and his son.

"I think I should keep Henry company while you take care of things." I say and give Peter a look which I knew he would understand. Peter nods then leaves the little cavern. I waited a couple seconds before I decided that now would be the only chance I would have, to do what I needed to do. I turn towards Henry and prepare my magic with the magic I knew peter would most likely do in a few minutes.

"Henry you trust me, right?" I ask him.

"Of course I trust you Ella. You're my sister." Henry says as he stands from the rock he was sitting on.

"Good. Because I want you to know that what I'm doing, I'm doing to protect you." I tell him.

"What do you me-" Henry is unable to finish because I stuck my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. His heart had a golden glow that surrounded it.

"I'm sorry Henry, but this is the only way." I tell him even though he became like a puppet. I then pulled out my own heart and shoved it into Henry. I made him forget everything that just happened as I hid his heart and he sat back where he was.

"It's the only way to save you both." I say as my voice breaks. Peter comes into the room and leads us back to the main cavern. Henry stands in front of the hourglass and Peter sets a box down on a rock ledge. I stayed silent as I felt the beating heart.

"It's time, Henry. Time to save magic, to save Neverland." Peter says as I walk up and hold his hand, knowing it will be the last time I ever will.

"What do I have to do?" Henry asks with full confidence.

"You must give me your heart, Henry- the heart of the truest believer." Peter states.

"You mean. . .I have to believe." Henry says. Peter chuckles lightly.

"No, Henry. I mean, you need to give me your heart." Peter restates.

"But. . .what will happen to me?" Henry questions. hopefully nothing will.

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes." Peter says and I squeeze his hand.

"You can tell me the truth. I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price, too." Henry states. I couldn't help but think back to when his father said the same thing to me.

"I would never lie to you, Henry. I mean, you're right. There is a price." Peter pauses and I could help but hope that this will work. Peter continues. "You will have stay here on the island with me. Neverland will become your new home. I know it's a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it?" Peter says, and I couldn't help but wish that is what would really happen.

"Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time. My family taught me that." Henry declares.

"Then they'd be proud if they could see you now, because you're about to save them all. Now are you ready?" Peter asks Henry.

"Yes." Henry says with so much confidence that I was a little worried.

"Then let me help you." Peter grabs Henry's hand and cast a spell on it. Henry looks at both Peter and me and we smile at him. Henry pulls 'his' heart out and I see that my heart has a red/pink glow surrounding it. I see Emma, Regina, and Neal rush into the cavern.

"Henry, wait!" Neal yells and Henry turns around. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it."

"Dad? You're alive?" Henry says with disbelief.

"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you." Neal states.

"Oh, Pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen." Peter list out. To keep up my act of only remembering my Pipra life I act confuse.

"Baelfire? Is that you? No, you should still be 15." I call out gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"It's good to see you, Pipra." Neal says with a smile. Before I could say anything else Emma interrupts me.

"Henry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you." Emma states.

"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you." Henry explains to them.

"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself." Regina tries to make him understand what is really going on. If they keep it up they are going to ruin everything.

"That's not true!" Henry exclaims as he defends Peter.

"Of course it isn't." Peter tries to assure Henry.

"Yes, it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you." Neal says.

"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Peter says towards him to make him believe that giving Peter his heart is the right thing. I grab Henry's real heart and prepare to throw it toward one of the three.

"Why would they lie?" Henry questions Peter.

"Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone." Peter says persuading Henry.

"Henry. . .you have to believe us." Regina begs.

"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know that if you give me your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They are being selfish because they don't wanna lose you." Peter says. I have to do this quick, as long as I hold Henry's heart I will still live, so if I don't give the heart to Regina, Henry will still suffer. But I have to make sure Peter doesn't notice right away.

"I love you, too. But I have to save magic. I'm sorry." Henry says and he shoves _my_ heart into Peter's chest, then falls to the ground. I have to suck in some air as I feel the pulse of magic travel throughout all of Neverland and my energy being eaten away. Everyone falls to the ground and Peter has a look of victory on his face. Peter lifts himself into the air and the look of power on his face makes me feel sorry for when it's replaced with sorrow. Emma, Neal and Regina all run to Henry, and I make a very small cough which caught Neal's attention. I slowly pull the heart out enough for him to see but not for Peter, I see a look of confusion and joy cross Neal's face. I could hear Peter talking but I was to concentrated on what would have to be done. I use transportation on the heart and it goes into Regina's bag. As soon as it leave my hands I suck in a huge breath that made Peter appear at my side in worry as I slowly collapse in his arms.

"Pipra! Pipra, what's happening? What's wrong?" Peter asks as he holds me in his arm, with a box in his one hand.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I had to. It was the only way." I say in short deep breaths. Peter looks completely confused until I tell him exactly what I did.

"You don't have the heart of the truest believer. You have the heart of the deepest love. Mine. I love you, Peter Pan. Never forget that." I declares as Peter's one tear drops onto my cheek and mixed with my own, before the world goes black.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Peter Pan's P.O.V

Henry shoved his heart into my chest and fell to the ground unconscious. I could feel magic pulse throughout the island as magic filled me. I lifted off the ground and the power I felt was incredible. I slowly lowered myself down to the ground when Emma started talking.

"What the hell'd you do to him?" she demanded to know.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, Emma. It was Henry. He offered me his heart of his own free will." I tell her as I hold back a grin. Emma stood up and unsheathed her sword.

"I'm gonna take it back from you." say says and I just raise an eyebrow up in amusement. She goes to swing at me but I teleport away, over to the box that held rumple, and I pick it up.

"I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?" I say as I tease them.

"Where is he?" she asks as she points her sword at me.

"Why, he's right in this box, safe and sound and out of the way. Unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you." I state as I look at the box.

"Really?" Emma says as she swings her sword and cuts my arm. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." I say and just at that moment I heard a huge gasp of air. I look over and see Pipra look like she was about to fall to the ground. I teleport over to her and catch her in my arms.

"Pipra! Pipra, what's happening? What's wrong?" I ask as I hold her against myself. She was losing colour in her face.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I had to. It was the only way." she says with short breaths. I was completely confused until she continued.

"You don't have the heart of the truest believer. You have the heart of the deepest love. Mine. I love you, Peter Pan. Never forget that." She says and I didn't even realize that I was crying until I saw my tear fall on her cheek and mix with hers as her eyes closed. I picked her up and carried her bridal style as I lifted us up and flew us out and away from skullrock. I can't go back to the compound, they will be there, I'll go to my thinking tree, it can provide protection until I can give Pipra her heart back. I land near my thinking tree and lay Pipra on the ground behind a rock, on some soft grass. I put the box on a rock and place a preservation spell on Pipra.

"Why would you do this, Pipra? Why would you leave me alone? We could have been happy. And you wouldn't be like this." I state as I stroke her hair.

Regina's P.O.V

Neal placed Henry on a bed close to Pan's campground. I saw a golden red glow being emitted from my bag. When I opened my bag I saw a heart, it was Henry's heart. I quickly shove Henry's heart into his chest but he didn't move.

"Are we too late?" Emma asks. No we couldn't be.

"Henry? Honey!" I plead. Henry gasp awake. Henry sits up in the bed and me and Emma hugs him to us. Henry continues to take deep breaths before he starts to speak.

"I'm sorry. I...I want to save magic. I-I wanted to be a hero." Both me and Emma pull out of the hug and gaze at Henry. I notice him look all around him at everyone surrounding him, and then he begins to look confuse.

"Where's Ella?" He asks as he continue to look around. Everyone becomes silent, and I was trying to figure out how to tell him that Abrielle switched heart with him to save his life. I could tell Henry knew that something happened.

"Mom, where's Ella?" Henry asks as his voice shakes slightly.

"Henry, Ella switched hearts with you. She did it to save your life." I explained to him with a gentle voice. Henry nodded a few time before he tried to stand from the bed.

"She saved my life. We have to save hers. She's my sister. We can't let her die. We have to get her heart back. I have to see her." Henry states before he stumbles as his legs gave out from under himself. Neal taught him before he collided with the ground and placed him back on the bed.

"Slow down there kid. You need to rest." Emma says as she stands from beside the bed. Henry nods before he begins to all to all of us.

"We're going to save Ella though, right?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Of course we are, Henry. But you're not. You're going to wait on the ship." I tell him. He was going to disagree but I gave him a tiny glower and he nodded in understanding.

"Can I see her?" Henry asks.

"I'm sorry, Henry. Pan has Abrielle. But we are going to get her back." I tell him as my voice holds determination.

"If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island." Neal states.

"Then I suggest we start looking." Hook says. I stand up and march over to the lost boys, determined to get Abrielle back.

"Where is he?" I yell as I walk up to Pan's right hand boy and grab him by the cloak.

"Gone. there's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." he states in a smug tone, smirking.

"You won't talk? How 'bout I make you talk?" I threaten as I was about to plunge my hand into his chest and take his heart but I was stopped before I could.

"Regina, wait." Emma pulls me away from the boys. "I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else." Emma says. I began to get annoyed with her.

"yeah , we tried the cute and cuddly. They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" I say to her and I could see her looking behind me.

"What every kid wants. A mother." she states. She walks over to the tied up lost boys and crouches down in front of them.

"Guys, listen to me. We are not gonna hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone, that I have a lot of people that love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you." Emma says in a soft voice as she looks at every single lost boy. I saw a lot of the little boys held tears in their eyes while the older boys remained emotionless.

"Pan is the only family we need." Pan's right hand boy stated.

"No. family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry, and convinced him to give up his own heart." Emma explains.

"To save the island." a little boy with brown hair says.

"No, to save himself." Emma says.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us. And _she_ would let him do something like that." Pan's right hand boy states. She? I think.

"No he doesn't. We care about you. And we can save you! We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. And he can be stopped. You just have to tell us where he is." Emma says as she stands.

"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe. That's the only help you'll get." Pan's right hand boy says as he stands only for him to be pushed back down by Hook's hook.

"Where...is Pan?" Emma asks Pan's right hand boy.

"Not...telling." he says before I cut in.

"You said _She_ before. You're talking about Abrielle. Or do you prefer her to be called Pipra." I couldn't help but notice all the little boys look up when I said her name and the older boys glared at me with anger.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Pan's right hand boy shouted in anger.

"Pipra is hurt. She switched Henry's heart with her own. If we don't find Pan, something bad will happen to her." Emma explains.

"You lie. Pan would NEVER hurt Pipra." Pan's fight hand boy shouts but you could see worry in everyone's eyes, even his.

"We want to help Pipra and take her home, where she can be safe." Emma says in a gentle voice but what she said scare the little boys.

"No!" "You can't take mother away!" "Please don't take mother away!" all the little boys shouted as some started to cry.

"We're not going to take her away from you. We can take you home with us to our land, with Pipra." Emma states once more.

"Is Pipra really hurt? Can you really take us home with her?" a boy asked.

"Shut your mouth!" Pan's right hand boy yell at the boy. Emma walked over to where the boy was and knelt down.

"Yes. with your help." Emma assured him.

"His thinking tree." the boy says as a loud NO was shouted.

"Yes, his thinking tree." another boy confirmed.

"Stop it! All of you!" Pan's right hand boy shouted at them.

"What is that?" Emma asks.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone." "You can find him there. It's not far." two of the boys tell us as all the other lost boy nodded in agreement.

"No, don't trust her." Pan's right hand boy tries again as he shouts.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma question them again.

"Yeah. But you have to swear, swear that you'll take us with you." the boy states as he looks at the other boys.

"I promise. We are going home. All of us." Emma says as she smiles at the boy.

"It's in the pixie woods." a different boy tells us.

"The pixie woods? That's where it is?" I question them. The little boy nods.

"It's just north of here. It's where the pixie dust used to grow." he says as Neal joins us.

"Do you know where that is?" Emma asks as she stands up.

"Aye. The whole region is deserted now. No one but Pan has set foot in those woods for centuries. Accepted for maybe, Pipra." Guyliner states.

"Then let's make history." Neal says. I was thinking of what I would do when I got my hands on Abrielle. What she did was reckless and idiotic, true it saved Henry but she was like a sister to Henry and like a daughter to me. I began to listen again when I heard Henry's name mentioned.

"Henry's going to be with me the entire time. Nothing is gonna happen to him while you two are away." Neal assured us before a voice interrupted.

"You mean three. I may be trapped on this island for the rest of eternity. So if you think I'm not going to be spending my last moments with my daughter, you're crazy." Snow stated.

We started walking north in hope to find the pixie woods. We have been walking for maybe twenty minutes until I saw Pandora's box on top of a rock.

"Look." I say in a warning way. If Pandora's box is here than Pan must be close by. Emma pulled out her sword as Snow placed down her bow and arrows and approached the box.

"Careful. Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason." I warn her.

"It's David's only way home. Without Gold, we're stuck here." she replies as she goes to pick up the box, but then vines wrapped around her and pulled her to a tree. Next thing I know, all three of us were bound to a tree with vines securing us against it.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Peter Pan's P.O.V

I created a bed that was a few feet away from my tree. I gently laid Pipra down on it and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I could feel her heart beating in my chest filling my veins with magic and power. I stared down at Pipra, watching her lay still and motionless like a doll, only moving when the wind swept her brown hair. I don't know how long I was looking at her but I soon heard others, I decided to move behind my tree after I made sure Pipra was safe where she was. It wasn't long before the vines wrapped around the three women and pulled them against a tree, it was time I made an appearance.

"Are you still at it? Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. All though, Pipra doesn't mean anything to any of you, so what are you doing here still? Hoping to save Henry's Sister, but you can't." I gloat while spitting out the word sister. I watched as they continued to struggle with the vines. "Having trouble moving? Not surprised, given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret." I inform them.

"What are you talking about?" the Savior questions as they stop struggling.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here." I remember when I told Pipra the exact same thing when I brought her here the first time.

"You have a son?" The Evil Queen asks with obvious surprise in her voice.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too." Emma states.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually. See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again." I say and I watch as shock forms on their faces as I hold Pandora's box in my grasp.

"Rumpelstiltskin is your son?" the Evil Queen says with disbelief in her voice.

"That he is." I says as I hold the box up. I only had to distract them for a little longer.

"How is that possible? You're-" I interrupt.

"Younger than him? Not really. Just like you and your daughter." I say as I walk up to the Savior and her mother.

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin." The Evil Queen says with a chuckle as she realizes the truth, well, half of the truth.

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And then...well, then I get to have some real fun. And I won't have to worry about my child again." they all begin to struggle again.

"There has to be another way." Emma said as she tries to find another way to get lose from the vines.

"No, you're not going to get me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. And you? You've got plenty." I say as I point my sword right at the Savior.

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had a chance." Emma says as she struggles.

"Well, that's not all, is it, Savior? No."

"Are you finished?" the Evil Queen said in a bored tone.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all." I taunt.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but...I'm not." She snap the vines and I back away in shock but I try to hid it.

"Because it got me my son...and a daughter." She plunges her hand into my chest. I look down at my chest and she pulls Pipra's heart from my chest. I fall to the ground as I felt Pipra's magic leave me and make me weakened. I dropped Pandora's box and I was trying to reach it but I had no strength left. The Evil Queen grabbed it before I could reach it and the last thing I saw was the Evil Queen use her magic to lift Pipra up.

"Now...let's go home."

Henry's P.O.V

I saw my mom's board the ship and behind them was Ella floating due to magic. I rushed over to where the rest her down and watch as they re-insert her heart into her chest. Everyone held their breath and waited for Ella to open her eyes but after a minute of waiting and no response I began to worry.

"Are we too late?" I ask my moms.

"No, she'll wake up, she just needs time. You've had a big day you need to rest." Regina tells me.

"Only the best for our guests of honor, don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook says with a smile.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in." Regina says and I nod. Dad picks Ella up and carry her down the stairs. We each both get a bed to rest on and after Dad places Ella down he leaves. Mom tucks me in but I couldn't help but worry about Ella.

"Oh I know that look. That's five hours of space paranoids and too much pizza." mom says to distract me. It works.

"Pizza's good."

Mom raises her hand above my heart and uses magic. And it stings.

"It stings. What's that for?" I ask as the stinging stops.

"A spell, so no one can ever take your heart ever again." she says in her soft voice.

"Thanks, mom." I say as I grab her hand and squeezes it. She smiles and leans over, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"We'll be home soon, my little prince." she gets up and leaves. I sit up so I could look over to make sure Ella is okay. When I see that she is and lay back down but before I could close my eyes to sleep, I feel a presence. I look over to my left and see Pan standing there. He moves over to me and pulls his blade out.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Henry." he says as he leans closer to me. I try to back away.

"What? What are you doing?" I move further back.

"I wanted your heart, Henry, but Pipra took it away from me, then your mother took her heart and left me for dead. Her mistake." He says and he reaches his hand towards my chest but my mom's magic zaps him.

"Oh, how clever." he says as he hold his hand. A look crosses his face and he plunges his hand into my back.

"Ow! What are you doing?" I groan out in pain.

"Blood magic works both ways . . .father." Mr. Gold says as a red glow fills the room. I try to hold on to the bed as the pain continues but then something changed. One minute I'm one the bed and the next I'm looking at myself. Pan did something and I'm being pulled into the box. I'm only able to shout No! Before darkness is all I see.

Pipra's P.O.V

"Gasp!" I sit up in a bolt. I look at my surroundings in shock as I try to control my breathing. I'm in a room all alone and on a comfy bed, then I hear the water and realize where I am. I'm on the Jolly Roger. Then everything comes rushing to me. Henry, switching hearts, Peter. Peter. Where is he? He wouldn't leave me alone. Why am I still here. Then I feel the steady beat of my heart. My heart. . . why do I have my heart? I have to get of the ship and find Peter.

I sit up and swing my legs over the edge and begin to stand. It took a few tries before I could stand without wobbling. Once I make sure I won't fall over, I begin up the steps and it doesn't take long before I reach the deck. I try to be as quiet as I could be as I crept to the side of the ship but I knock into something, or should I say someone. I land on my butt and I look up to see who I ran into. It was Neal. I stand up as fast as I could and try to move around him, unfortunately he catches me around the waist and holds me back. I begin to struggle in his arms as I begin to shout at him.

"Let me go, Neal! I have to help him, he'll die! Let me go! Don't make me use my magic on you, Neal! So help me, If you don't let me go, I will!" I shout and catches everyone's attention. If I was paying attention to my surroundings instead of only trying to jump off the side of the ship I would've noticed the lost boys on the upper deck or the fact Henry was speaking to Felix.

"Stop! Pipra, Stop! What are you trying to do?! Just stop!" Neal shouts and Everyone but the lost boys, Tinkerbell, and Wendy gather around us.

"Neal, let me go! Please, just...let me go!" I shout and tears begin to run down my cheeks as I think of Peter, being hurt or worse, dead. I start to struggle harder but stop when I hear Rumple.

"I would stop trying to jump off the ship if I were you, deary. You're beloved Pan isn't on the island. He's here on this ship. In this box." Rumple states as he holds Pandora's box out for me to see. I stop struggling with Neal's hold on me and stand perfectly still. I watch as Rumple secures the box away from me when I try to reach for it when Neal loosened his hold for a second.

"Sorry, Deary. But He's not getting out of this box." Rumple states and I finally collapse to the ground and let my tears flow down my cheeks. I look up at every single adult as the tears continue.

"Why?" I whisper a few times. "Why?! Why did you get my heart back?! Why?! I was ready to die! If it meant saving Henry and Peter then I was fine with dying! Why did you save me?! Henry was safe, Peter had my heart! So why did you save me?!" I shout at each of them til my voice breaks "Why didn't you let me die? Why?" I whisper.

I don't notice Henry until he has his arms wrapped around me. I was shocked and happy that Henry was Safe and alive but with him here and me still alive that only made the truth harder to accept. Then I saw the lost boys and I knew, there was no going back to Neverland.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

Pipra's P.O.V

We were back. Storybrooke. I never thought I would be so unhappy to be back in Storybrooke. We landed in the water and we all slightly tumbled backwards but some of us were prepared. Ever since I tried to jump of the ship, Henry has been at my side as often as he can be. I think he thinks that if he leaves my side for too long I might try to jump off the ship again. I watch as we get closer and closer to the docks and further away from my home of 200 years. When we finally get to the docks there is a small crowd of our friends but right now I don't really want to talk to them. I tell Henry to go join his family and he seems reluctant to leave my side but after I persuade him some more he goes over and joins the Charmings as they prepare to leave the ship. I look over to where the lost boys are huddled together talking and I approach them, when the younger ones see me they immediately run to me. I embrace them in a tight hug when I look up at the older ones I see them looking a little hesitant until I nod at them and soon we are all in one giant group hug. I pull away and tell them that if they want a new mother or a new family I was fine with that and that I'm sure a lot of people would love to have a son. I tell them that if that is what the wish to do then all they would have to do is go to the woman in all blue. I watch as three of the eldest boys walk over to where the ship is connected to the dock and waits for them to leave, I look back at the others but the shake their heads. I notice that Felix is standing off to the side all alone and I knew he was still loyal to Peter. I tell the other boys to wait on the dock and I would meet them there. I wait until they're off the ship before I approach Felix.

"Felix, I need to talk to you. I know that you were very loyal to Peter, and I know you will always be loyal. So. . .I need your help in getting him out of that box."

Peter Pan's P.O.V

I had to hug and pretend to be happy to see so many people that I could give a damn about but I had to pretend to be Henry. I watched from the corner of my eye as Pipra finally un-boarded the ship, she was approached by many others but she shook her head and walked away from them and joined the lost boys. I saw Felix leave the ship as well and made sure no one was looking before I walked over to him.

"What do you have in mind, Peter? What if someone decides to open that box, let the real boy out?" Felix asks me.

"That's not the problem. Trust me." I tell him.

"You're right that's not the problem. The real problem is that Pipra is trying to find a way to get you out of that box, and she is determined." Felix informs me. I knew she would try something. As soon as she heard "I" was in that box she began to freak out and plan out.

"Don't worry, Felix. I can handle Pipra." I say as I watch her with the lost boys.

"What's the next step?" Felix questions. I smirk.

"You need to be punished. Hey, mom, dad? What about Felix? He's still free." I call out. I watch panich set on Felix's face.

"What are you doing?" He questions in a whisper.

"They need to trust me." I whisper back to him. I watch as the hero group walks up then I see Pipra walk up behind them.

"Henry's right. Can't just let Felix walk away freely." the Evil Queen says in agreement.

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of cell space for this guy." Charming says as he leads him away, then Pipra interrupted.

Pipra's P.O.V

Felix was going to be put in jail, this was the perfect time.

"Wait." I say and David stops dragging Felix away, and the others turn to face me. I take a big calming breath and begin.

"Felix is a lost boy and the lost boys have always been mine and Peter's responsibility.

Now that Peter is. . .is gone, that responsibility is now mine and mine alone. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna look after the lost boys, every single one. That means Felix. But you're also right. Felix can't be trusted right now so you can put him in a cell but as soon as I think he is ready, then I want him released, whether you agree or not. Don't forget I have magic and as far as I know, I've had them since the very beginning of my existence. That makes me the strongest one here. So do not get on my bad side." I breathe out as I start to pant from my rant. I look at everyone as they stare at my in shock, including Felix. David is the first to snap out of it and begins to drag Felix away again. After a few minutes the others begin to snap out of it too. I look down at Henry and notice a strange look in his eyes, it was almost the same look Peter would give me when he. . . I stop my train of thought when I realize that I was blushing remembering that last time a week ago or was it 2 weeks ago?

"You're safe now, Henry." Emma says and leads him away. I walk up to the boys and pick up Christian and pass him to one of the more mature older boy while I pick up Keyton and rest him on my waist.

* * *

It was well after dark and all the older boys helped me by carrying the younger sleeping boys as we walked on the road. As soon as we got back to Storybrooke and I settled the whole Felix problem, I took all the boys shopping for new clothes. I was hoping to find Regina so we could discuss a living arrangement because there is no way I would be able to fix 35 boys in my tiny one bedroom apartment. I was about to give up and try to figure out how to get 35 boys in my small apartment when I saw Henry and Regina walk out of Granny's. I told Emmett and Christian to walk slowly behind me and to watch the other boys. I quickly run to catch up with Regina and Henry.

"Regina, I need to talk to you. Hey, Henry." I say as I finally catch up with them.

"Regina, I was hoping I could talk to you about a living arrangement for me and my boys, preferably tonight, if that's okay?" I ask Regina as Henry takes my hand in his. I look down at him and he smiles at me but I couldn't help but think something was wrong. I brush off that feeling and give him a smile before I look back at at Regina.

"Yeah that should be fine, we'll talk about it at my house, you can bring your boys as long as they promise not to make too much trouble. You can even tuck Henry in like you did before." Regina smiles at me while I nod my head in agreement. It doesn't take us long before we Reach Regina's house and I make the boys promise to behave while inside the house, I settle the boys in the living room while Regina takes Henry up to his room. When Regina returns downstairs we go into the parlor room where we could have some privacy.

"Regina I was hoping I could discuss a living arrangement. Since I have regained my memories and remembered me being a mother, I realize that I can't leave my boys again not after 28 years of being gone. My apartment is way too small to have 35 boys living there and I know there is some abandoned property here in Storybrooke and I was hoping to see which one would suit the needs of both me and my boys. And the property will have to be far enough away from town to not disturb anyone but also close enough that it wouldn't take long to get to town if need be. Would you know what would be available?" I explain to Regina like I was talking about a business deal.

"Well, I know that their are 4 abandoned properties but I don't know where they are or what they were but I should have the documentations here somewhere. It should only take me a minute to find. Regina finds the documents 20 minutes later and we begin looking over places.

"There is a farmhouse just outside of the main town area . . ." I interrupt her.

"Too close to town. The boys are really loud." I explain to her.

"Um, well, there is a barn on the other side of town and it's not too close to town but it will need a lot of work done on it, it's close to collapsing. There is an abandoned factory but it is in town so that won't work for you. And the last one is a small cottage that hasn't been used for 20 years and is out in the middle of nowhere but is still close enough to town. So your choices are the barn or the cottage." Regina says as she hands the the information and pictures of both places. The barn looks like it would be the most promising and I think it would be fun to have something that we could work on and really make our own.

"I think the barn would be the best. Obviously we can't stay there tonight but I would like it. And I would obviously have to sell my apartment but I think that this is fine for now. Thank you, Regina. I'll sign some agreement papers right now if you wouldn't mind. It's getting late and I have to fix 35 boy's into a tiny one bedroom apartment. Good-night, Regina. Tell Henry I said goodnight." I tell her as I sign the papers then stand up and walk to the living room to collect the boys. When we get to my apartment I was able to get all the boys settled for the night much to their displeasement, though many had to sleep on the floor. I was able to fit four boys on my bed with me and hopefully we would be able to get the barn fix up enough to sleep in tomorrow. All the money I saved up would really come in handy for the building supplies, furniture, and plumbing and electricity bills for installation into the barn, though I could always get Marco to give me a discount. This would probably be a lot easier with Peter around, he could always get the boys inspired to do something or could make a game out of it, I could do the same thing but it would be easier to have him helping with the boys. I could feel tears start to form from thinking of Peter. He's stuck in a box and I can't get him out, I could use my magic to get the box but I wouldn't be able to open it, not without using blood magic and it won't work for me. Not to mention I would lose the trust of everyone in the town. I fell asleep that night softly crying into my pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

Pipra's P.O.V

"Alright, rise and shine, boys. Time to get up. We got a busy day ahead of us." I call throughout the apartment as I step over 15 boys just to get to the kitchen area. Slowly the boys start waking up one by one and by the time the last boy wakes up just as I finished breakfast.

"Alright boys, we have a long day ahead of us. We have to buy supplies and figure out what we are going to do with the barn. I got to see if my baby is still in storage." I mumble the last little bit to myself as I got the younger boys dressed. I head down to the storage unit in town and open my unit, and there was my baby shining like new. A black 67' Chevrolet C/K pickup truck. I got the two youngest, Keyton and Eaton, to sit up front with me and the rest of the boys to sit in the back. I was at Marco's Handyman & Woodworking Services working out an agreement when I heard a scream. I rush outside and see all my boys looking shocked and curious at the same time.

"Boys, stay here. Do not leave the truck. Marco is going to hook up a small trailer and I want you to help him, but only 5 of you will help. I want the rest to stay here until I come back." I tell them and only leave when I see them nod in understanding.

I run towards the screaming to see Tinkerbell, Killian, Emma, and David standing around Mother Superior.

"But I do know that the Shadow only takes orders from one person." I overhear Hook say. I walk closer before they notice me.

"What happened?" I say as I stare at Mother Superior.

"Or maybe two." Hook states as everyone looks at me. Emma reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone before dialing a number. I was too busy staring at a motionless Mother Superior that I ignored everything until I Regina's voice. I looked up and notice Mary Margaret and Neal had joined us while I was spaced out, I looked over at Regina and Henry.

"What the hell happened?" Regina demanded and I realize David never answered my Question.

"The Shadow. It killed her." David explains.

"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail." Regina states in confusion.

"Yeah, well, it got free." Emma says before hook interrupts.

"Or maybe it had help." He states as he looks at me I look at him then everyone else to see them staring at me.

"Wait, you think I did this?" I state in exaggeration.

"You are his true love. Who know what you could do." Emma states. I look around at everyone and scoff.

"If you have a shadow that isn't attached to you anymore, it's still your shadow. Only that person can control their shadow. That's Peter." I explain to them.

"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Regina says. I know Peter and if he did this it's because he wants out of that box. I smile a little before I catch myself and wipe it from my face but not before Henry saw it.

"So Pan can still hurt me?" Henry says and I couldn't help but feel like something was off about Henry.

"We don't know that." Regina try to assure him.

"Well, we have to assume he's still a threat." Mary Margaret says and Emma continues for her.

"And that he's after Henry." Emma adds.

"Then what am I doing here?" Henry asks.

"Henry's right. He's not safe out in the open." David states. Henry turns toward Regina and looks at me before looking back and Regina.

"You'll protect me, right?" He asks Regina and I could see Emma giving Henry a strange look.

"Well, yes, of course." she says as she pulls Henry into a hug. He looks up at me before he pulls back from the hug.

"But what about Abrielle? What if she is in danger too? What if Pan wants her too?" Henry says and I knew something was wrong. Henry has Never, Ever called me Abrielle. Henry has always called me Ella.

"Don't worry, Buddy. I can handle myself. Come here, give me a hug before you go into hiding." I held my arms opened and 'Henry' ran into them. I embraced he in and a hug and made sure everyone else was busy.

"Peter, whatever it is you are doing make sure that no one else will get hurt if they don't need to be. I love you, Peter. Be safe." I whisper and I could feel him tighten his hold.

"I love you, Pipra. Always." It sounded weird coming out in Henry's voice but I knew it was Peter. I pull back from 'Henry' before Regina comes over and leads 'Henry' away. I wave to both of them before I turn around and announce I was also leaving as I had things I have to attend to. When I get to the truck the trailer is loaded up with wood boards, tools, pipes, wires, etc. and the boys are all waiting in the back of the truck.

"Emmett did you get everything we needed?" he nods. "Good, we have a lot to do and not that much time. Let's go see our our new house."

After 15 minutes of driving we get to the barn and right away I see what would be the best for this place. We all go inside and it was dusty, hay was everywhere and the wood was rotting. I got the little ones to go play in the non-existing field while I got the older boys to start cleaning the hay out of the barn and to start ripping the rotting wood boards from the ground. We had a lot of work to do. If I was in Neverland I could've just snapped my fingers and have it all done but here doing that would probably send me too the hospital for over exertion. I could still use my magic to make it faster but I would need small breaks here and there. After all the hay and rotten wood was removed from the barn floor I sent the boys on a break while I used my magic to get the new wood set and replace the pillars and roof. 20 minutes later and the foundation all repaired I called the boys back and got them to start measuring and labeling where everything would go. We would have three floors and a basement. The basement would hold the generator, water tank and heater, electrical panel, and backup resources. On the main floor we would have the kitchen, the dining room, a living room, and a playroom and training room located towards the back. The boys have been training and playing games with me and Peter for years, I think they would want to continue doing it. The second floor would be where the older boys would sleep and would have three bathrooms. The last floor would be where the little ones would sleep and would have one bathroom. There was a little storage room that was connected to the side of the barn and it was the size of a small shed but big enough for three people to live in, this was going to be mine and Peter's room. I just hope Peter gets out of Henry's body soon. Me and the boys continued working with the help of my magic for the rest of the day, when it hit 5 o'clock I got the boys to unhook the trailer before I drove into town for some much needed food for the boys and myself. When I got back Thomas, James, Richard, Arden, and Booth were setting up the training room. Jeppe, Eamon, Lucius, and Magnus were playing with some toys I got them. Romulus, Eaton and Keyton were playing with a ball on a blanket. I called for the boys to come help me grab all the food but only Julius and Lazarus or Zarus for short, came to help me. When we got all the food inside I called for the boys again but there was no answer. I heard a thud come from where my room would be so I walked over to the joined room and there were all the older boy cleaning up my room. I thanked them and after we ate all the food we all fell asleep on big comfy blankets. I just hope Peter and Henry will be okay, and that Peter will join us soon.

Peter Pan's P.O.V

I was on top of a hill with Felix, looking out at Storybrooke smirking at the plans I had for it. This body was hard to move in and I was so use to looking down or straight at people not up at them but I had to because of Henry's small form. But soon enough I will have my body back, Pipra will be at my side and we will have a new Neverland. I wasn't surprised Pipra was able to figure out that I was in Henry's body, we had spend 200 years together before she was taken from me, it would be more surprising if she didn't figure it out, she knew all my tricks. I took the curse out of the pocket and opened it.

"A curse?" Felix asked and I sighed, Pipra would've known right away.

"No, Felix. The curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest, and dropped them here." I explained to him hoping he would catch on.

"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?" Felix asked but this time I knew he knew that wasn't the reason I broke him out of jail.

"I broke you out of jail because this spell is gonna give us everything we've always wanted. Everyone will forget who they are, time will stand still, and, Felix. . . we will be in charge." I explain as I look out at the town.

"Of this whole place." Felix says catching on.

"Yes. And when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland." I smirk at the thought. I turn around and begin walking towards the magic well.

"You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day? impressive." Felix says and I have to hold down my anger, he knows that the only one allowed to call me that is Pipra.

"She loves the boy. That makes her weak. This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredient?" I hold my hand out for the sack with the ingredients.

"When it's done, will they all be dead?" Felix asks but I remember what Pipra said to me. I would 'try' to keep it.

"Worse. They'll be slaves to this new land we're making, with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering. . .will be eternal. What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind." I say a I drop the second last ingredient into the well.

"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails." Felix says and I what until I can complete the curse. Felix notices something was wrong.

"Are we missing something?" Felix asks as he looks down into the well.

"Yes." I answer in an almost bored tone.

"What is it?" he questions. I try to hide my smirk.

"The heart of the thing I love most." I answer him and I could see him try to figure out who it was.

"You mean your son's heart? Rumpelstiltskin?" He asks with confusion.

"No, no. I never loved Rumple." I tell him.

"You mean Pipra's heart? She's the one you love." Felix states knowing it's true.

"Yes, I love Pipra but her heart's not the one I need." I tell him and he looks even more confused.

"Well, then whose heart do we need?" Felix questions.

"Love can mean many things, Felix. It doesn't just come from romance or family. It can also come from loyalty. Friendship. Only one other person besides Pipra, has always believed in Pan." I say a I watch realization hit Felix like a pan in the face.

"That's me." Felix says as he voice falters. I nod my head.

"Don't be afraid. Be flattered." I say a I thrust my hand into Felix's chest and pull out his heart. With a smirk on my face as I crush his heart and add the final ingredient to the curse. Welcome to the New Neverland.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

Pipra's P.O.V

I was waking up the boys and making sure that the understood their responsibilities for the day before I left to head into town to get breakfast and to meet with Marco to discuss our deal. When I dove into town, Mary Margaret, David, Granny, Emma, Regina, Neal, Hook, Lacey?, and Henry were all in the middle of the street. I stopped my truck, hopped out and headed over to them.

"Not to sound rude or anything but why are you all standing in the middle of the road?" I ask them. They all turn their heads towards me but continue on what they were saying before.

"The important thing is, you will be." I heard Regina say before a very familiar voice interrupted them.

"No, he won't." I look up to see Peter walking towards us and I couldn't help but smile.

"He has the-" Killian says before Peter freezes us all in place with his magic.

"Curse? That I do." Peter says and when his eyes meet mine, he smiles. Not a smirk, a smile. He mouths the word sorry before he continues on.

"Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? But I think I'll start with these two. Hmm, you both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to kill first. No, it isn't. You. You first." Peter says and I begin to use my magic to free myself. Rumple was walking up from behind Peter and I could slowly feel myself begin the move.

"Stay away from them." Rumple growls out as he pulls Peter away from Neal.

"Well, how about this? The worm has teeth. What, you're here to pwotect your wuved ones?" Peter teases Rumple.

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them." Rumple states and I could tell Peter didn't believe him. I know I couldn't.

"Oh, and I'd like to see that." Peter mocks. I could feel my magic working even more and I could probably speak now.

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do it, whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price-a price I'm finally willing to pay." Rumple says and I begin to slowly move forwards before Peter sees and applies more magic to hold me. I look at him and he smirks at me before he gives me a look I've seen many times before. I stop struggling with the magic but I know that I've broken enough to speak, just not move. Peter must have been listening to Rumple because he began teasing him again.

"Pretty, pretty words." He mocks. Peter looks back at me as Rumple continues and I couldn't help but think that Rumple was going to do something drastic, he was saying his good-bye's.

"Stronger? Yes. But still. . .no magic." Peter taunts.

"Oh, but I don't don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." Rumple states.

"And what's that?" Peter says unaffected by Rumple.

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." Rumple says as he rises his hand and his shadow brings him his dagger. He pulls Peter in and Peter begins to struggle.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" Peter struggles harder.

"You see, the only way for you to die. . .is if we both die. And now. . .now. . .I'm. . .ready." Rumple states and he plunges the dagger into Peter's back. I let out a gasp and a soft cry as Peter stops struggling. I look at him and I meet his eyes. His was looking right at me. "I love you, Pipra." I saw Peter mouth as the wind begins to pick up and I'm blinded by the green magic power knocking into me. I by the time I can open my eyes again a blinding golden glow is where Peter and Rumple were, the only thing left was a scroll. The magic hold on everyone disappears and I know that means that Peter is dead. I drop to the ground along with Lacey as we both begin to cry. I don't know how long I was crying for but I heard something that brought me back to my senses.

"Pan." Hook says catching my attention.

"He's dead." Regina says and more tears begin to rush down my cheeks.

"His curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls? 'Cause mine's gonna take some time." Killian says as he tries to lighten the mood. Didn't work. But what curse was he talking about. Peter casted a curse. I must've zoned out again because the next thing I hear shocks me.

"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David says as I stand up in shock with my tears slowly stopping.

"It will wink out of existence as though it was never here. And everyone would go back to where they're from, prevented from ever returning." Regina explains.

"You'll go back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma states.

"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because he was born here." Regina says.

"Alone?" Emma asks in shock and sadness.

"No. You will take him, because you're the Savior. You were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it." Regina explains. I realized what that meant. But I couldn't help but to begin crying again. First I lost Peter and now I was going to lose Henry, my little brother.

"I've known you for some time, and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But, really, what I want. . .is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." Regina says. I want to be with my boys before the curse is over. I walk over to henry and give him a hug.

"Henry, I've been taking take of you for 7 years now, and in that time you have become my brother. I'm going to miss you but I want you to have this. To help you remember me even if you might not remember me at all. I love you, Henry." I say as I use my magic to produce my thimble and acorn necklace. Henry laughs a little bit.

"You always said that they got that part of the story wrong. I love you, Ella." Henry says as he throws his arms around me again.

"I will always remember you even if you don't remember me." I tell him before he leaves with everyone else to head to the town line. I jump into my truck before I drive to the barn. When I get there I can see the curses green fog heading toward us so I call all the boys over. I count to make sure all the boys were there. Emmett, Christian, (Des)mond, Julius, Basil, La(zarus), Morde(cai), Remus, Stellan, Woodrow, Quintus, Eli, Mat(tais), Thayer, Garvan, Amzi, Atlas, Dylan, Tristan, Fabian, Theo, Byron and Tyson. All the older boys were here. I began to count the younger boys. Thomas, James, Richard, Arden, Booth, Jeppe, Eamon, Lucius, Magnus, Romulus, Eaton and Keyton. All my boys were there.

"Boys we will be going to the Enchanted Forest and since I've never been there before I will need your help." I tell them.

"Mother, what's that?" Magnus points behind me. I turn around and watch as the once green fog turns purple.

"Regina." I whisper with a smile before I turn back to my boys.

"Okay, listen. I want everyone to grab onto each other and I don't want you to let go, okay?" I say to them as everyone begins to grab each others hands. "If you feel scared I want you to close your eyes. It's okay to be scared, I'm scared so I'm going to close my eyes. See?" I say as I close my eyes. I wait for a few seconds before I open my eyes to see all 35 of my boys with their eyes shut tight. I look behind me and watch as I'm once again engulfed in a purple cloud and blackness encompassed me. But this time I have my boys.

When I open my eyes I'm shocked to see I'm still at the barn with my boys. I'm confused especially when the young boys point at me and the older ones just stare at me in shock. And when I look down I can see why. My belly is rounded and huge.

"I'm pregnant."


	24. authors note

I've started to work on the sequel. There are a few concerns with how I would like to proceed. I thank you for your patience. The chapter uploads will be slow but I will try my best to try to post as often as I can. The sequel is 'A mother's concern'.


End file.
